House of PHANES
by luisroyo
Summary: Ron turns out to be a real pervert. Harry, Hermione and other members of gryffindor refuse to be in the same house as Ron any longer. They decide to build a new departmental house with the help of Hogwarts herself. Warning for Sexual behavior between multiple partners and members of the same sex.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was so angry right now with Ron Weasley. He knew Hermione had feelings for him and what did the stupid prick. He started snogging Lavender Brown right in front of her eyes.

The just had won their first Quidditch game of their sixth year. It was thanks to Hermione that Ron was on the team. Hermione had waited for Harry to go and celebrating their victory in the Gryffindor common room. But when they walked in to the common room they were confronted with a snogging Ron and Lavender.

Hermione had ran out of the common room. When Ron finally noticed the food some of the other students had brought from the kitchens. He stopped snogging Lavender for a while and started eating.

Have you any idea what you did Ron? Harry asked angry.

What? Ron said with his mouth full of food.

You know Hermione has feelings for you and you even started to complement her from time to time. She was hoping you finally figured out that she was a girl and now you start to snog another girl. Harry was now almost shouting.

"Look Harry think about it. A bookworm know it all bad figured bossy haired mu... I mean girl or a hot chick like lavender. Who would you"… Bang.

Ron couldn't finish his line. Harry had punched him with a fist right on the mouth and was now lying on the floor with two of his front teeth's missing.

"Sorry about that Lavender but he almost called a dear friend of me something unforgivable and on top of that he insulted her". Harry said looking very angry. "You know what Ron fuck you. You're not a friend of mine anymore".

"But Quidditch?" Ron managed to say with his mouth now bleeding from the missing tooth.

"Fuck quidditch too. You always liked that stupid game more that you respected your friends". Harry was shouting now. "Tell you what Ron keep your dam quidditch. I am quitting the team I never want to fly near you or share a changing room ever again".

Harry grabbed his captain badge and ripped it of his ropes and threw it against Ron his head. "Here so you can call for practice as many times you like. Maybe you learn to stop eyeballing the girls on the team when they change".

Ron was dumbstruck ok he was bleeding but he had a very shaggily girlfriend or not? Lavender looked at him and she was very pissed. "You're eyeballing your team mates Ronald?" Lavender said ready to kill. "Even after I gave you my precious possession".

"Look Lav. Harry was only kidding and I mean what else can a guy do when they are naked chicks in the same room?"

"Don't Lav. me Ronald Weasley. Harry have been on the quidditch team for 5 years now and I never heard any complaints about him from any of the girls who played with him. But ever since you joined the team Demelza, Ginny and Katie told me several times you couldn't behave yourself in the changing room. I never believed any of it gash I was too blind to see it. But it's clear to me now you don't care about me you only wanted a hot chick in your bed and I was too foolish to see that. But if tread your friends like the way you do. I am not going to wait and see how you tread your girlfriend. I made a stupid mistake one I can't turn back. But I can stop myself to be with a mistake. Don't dare ever touching me again Ron". With that lavender broke down in tears and ran out of the common room.

Harry had already left the common room 10 minutes before and had no idea what Lavender had done and said. He had only one thing on his mind, finding Hermione. For years he had pushed his feelings away for Hermione because he believed she had feelings for Ron. He even tried going out with Ginny for a while but they both had the feeling they were kissing a sibling and decided to be just friends.

Ginny knew about his feelings for Hermione. She had asked him one day when they were doing their homework at the edge of the black lake. It had just be the two of them. They had already decided that they were better friends than lovers and friends don't lie to each other so Harry had told her the truth.

Ginny promised never to tell anyone. But she was about to break this promise. She had walked just behind Harry and Hermione when Hermione ran out of the Gryffindor common room and ran after her. On the second floor she was able to catch up with Hermione and dragged her into an empty classroom.

Hermione was crying uncontrollably now and Ginny tried to comfort her by hugging her tight and softly cursing Ron.

"Don't talk about your brother like that". Hermione managed to say between sobs. "It's not his fault".

"Not his fault?" Ginny said still angry at Ron. "He is a worthless slimy piece of shit who did take advantage of Lavender. Knowing you had feelings for him".

"Ginny what are you saying I never had feeling for Ron". Hermione said still sniffing. "It's complicated".

"What do you mean it's complicated? If you don't fancy my dickhead of a brother. Why did you ran away crying?" Ginny considered herself as a pretty smart girl but now she didn't have a clue.

"I was afraid that…. If the one I have feelings for would see Ron and Lavender like that he and his girlfriend would be encouraged to do the same and I couldn't bear to see that". Hermione said afraid that Ginny would figure out who she loved.

"Hermione why do you just say who this mysterious man is. It is a man isn't it?" Ginny asked trying to make a joke but saw that she had failed. Because Hermione had started to cry again.

"Dammed Hermione I want to help you. But I can't if you don't talk to me. I love you like the sister I never had. It hurts me to see you upset like this and I bet Harry feels the same at least the part hating to see you hurt like this. I also bet that he going out of his mind right now searching for you".

"Don't you mean searching for you Ginny?" Hermione asked convinced Ginny had made a mistake. After all she was his girlfriend. They didn't show it that much come to think of it Hermione never saw them kiss. They held hands for a while but that was weeks ago.

"Eh Hermione I don't know if you know it but Harry and I are not. I mean we are just friends. We dated a couple of times. But it was like kissing my brother and no not like Ron but more like Bill or Charley. Harry had the same feeling. We decided that we were better as friends and stopped before we would do anything we would regret later. Don't get me wrong I love the guy but just not like that".

"Ginny… now don't get angry with me but are you sure about you and Harry?" Hermione asked nerves.

"100%" Ginny said smiling. "Hermione you love Harry don't you?"

"Yes". Hermione whispered.

"Sorry didn't get that". Ginny said teasing.

"Don't tease me Ginny you know what I said. I just know I don't stand a change. I mean look at me. My hair is all bossy I have a plane figure and I am a know it all bookworm".

"I like your hair just the way it is". She heard a very familiar male voice say.

"He is standing behind me isn't he?" She asked a smiling nodding Ginny. "For how long?" Her voice was trembling now.

Ginny held up 7 fingers.

"Oh god I feel so miserable right now". Hermione said and tears started to fill her eyes again.

Flashback: ten minutes before.

"Dammed Hermione where did you go? I know you don't feel the way I feel about you. But it hurts me to see you hurt like that when you ran away".

Harry was on the second floor now still no sign of his beloved Hermione. Yes Harry Potter was in love with his best friend Hermione Granger. It wasn't a teenage crush. No Harry would give his live for her whiteout hesitation. If she didn't see him that way. It would be ok. Harry would be happy for her. That's what he kept saying to himself. But he didn't believe that anymore. If he would find her he would tell her. He couldn't stand it anymore he wanted her to know.

Harry was now standing outside an empty classroom. At least it should have been empty. Instead he heard voices. Female voices, the voices of Ginny and Hermione. Harry slipped inside quit. Ginny saw him but said nothing.

He heard Hermione ask Ginny if she was sure about herself and him.

"100%" Ginny said.

And then she asked the question Harry was most interested in.

"Hermione you love Harry don't you?"

And Hermione said yes it was a whisper but she said defiantly yes. Harry was doing a silent dance now.

Then she started to bring herself down by calling herself plane figured and a bossy haired know it all bookworm. But she was wrong. She wasn't plane figured. She and Harry had shared hugs and he had felt that she wasn't plane under those wide robes and maybe she was a bookworm. It helped him more than once out even saved his live a couple of times. And then there was her hair he liked her hair the way it was. But her eyes were like heaven for him.

End of flashback.

"But your eyes are like heaven to me. All in all I think you're beautiful just the way you are Hermione.

I am in love with you for several years now. I just never had the courage to tell you. So I do it now. I love you Hermione Jean Granger. Would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend?"

Ginny started to leave the classroom. When she past Hermione she whispered, "Go get him girl". And in normal voice, "I think I am going to watch my brother's agony because I don't believe Harry would let him get away with hurting his Hermione".

Ginny closed the door behind her and placed a silencing charm on it. Hoping the two of them would work it out.

"Harry?" Hermione started not daring to turn around. "Did you really do something to Ron?"

"I am not going to lie to you Hermione. But yes we got in to an argument and he started to call you names. Names friends don't call each other and he finished with almost calling you the most unforgivable name. I am sorry Hermione I couldn't control my temper anymore I hit him knocked out 2 of his front tooth".

"Did he call me a mud…" Hermione was stopped because Harry had turned her around and pressed his lips on hers to prevent her to say that hated word.

Hermione freeze for a second. "_How dare him stopping me like that. Wait a second Harry is kissing me and you're not kissing him back dummy_".

Not hesitating any longer Hermione throw her arms around Harry's neck and started to kiss him back. Harry felt her tong pressing his lips asking for access. He couldn't believe it, Hermione his beautiful Hermione the source of many wet dreams Harry have had. Wanted to French kiss with him.

Harry partnered his lips a bit and felt Hermione's tong accenting his mouth there tongs began an elegant dance around and against each other.

Hermione felt her legs began to turn all jelly. Her belly started to feel real funny. It felt the same as when she played with herself fantasizing about the hunk who was now kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She felt his strong arms wrap around her. His hands resting on her lower back just above her bum.

Harry felt Hermione pressing herself against him making his hands slight a bit lower. Oh god he was now almost touching her perfect bum. "_Oh god she's going to feel my excitement_".

Hermione couldn't believe it she had read about boys getting excited by girls. She even saw her father getting excited a couple of times by the sight of her naked mother. She and her parents where nudists so they were used to see each other naked but her mother liked to tease her husband from time to time taking very erotic poses. They didn't bother with Hermione being present. Not that they did go any further in front of Hermione but she could clearly see that it made her father aroused.

Now she felt Harry's arousal pressing against her. Harry was getting aroused because of her. First she couldn't believe it but when he softly moaned. Because she started press herself a bit harder against him making his arousal shift place a little. She started to believe that it was her that made him hard. His hands were now on her bum squeezing it softly. Hermione was glad she hardly ever wore any knickers because they would have been dripping wet by now.

"_Oh god if we keep going on like this I'm going ejaculate in my boxers. Her bum is so soft, her lips are so sweet. She feels so perfect in my arms and she doesn't back up. Would she really feel the same about me as I do for her? But she is so perfect_".

They needed to break the kiss because they started to get really low on oxygen. Their lips unlocked and both gasped for air but didn't chance there position.

"I'm sorry Hermione for kissing you without permission". Harry said nerves while getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

"_Was this guy kidding, he was sorry for kissing me. I would have commit murder for him to kiss me like that_". Hermione thought. "Harry where you serious when you asked me to be your girlfriend?" She asked very nerves still not believing he had asked her.

"Dead serious Hermione like I said I started loving you years back. Possibly from the first time I met you on the train". Harry said a bit more confident now.

"You really mean that because I mean I had the same feeling. So yes Harry I defiantly want to be your girlfriend".

After hearing Hermione saying those words he gave her another heart stopping kiss. Hermione defiantly could get used to this. She felt the dampness between her thighs getting worse she could feel her juices leaking along her legs. She never kissed before but it defiantly was something she wanted to do more. A lot more.

All of a sudden she felt Harry tremble and he let out a deep moan like a lion. "_Oh my god_", Hermione thought. "_Did he just ejaculated?"_

When their kiss ended Hermione just had to know.

"Eh Harry did you just, I mean it's perfectly normal for a guy. But you didn't this before did you?"

"No". Harry said feeling very awkward.

"I mean you kissed Ginny and Cho". Hermione asked nervously not wanting to know what Harry exactly did with both girls.

"Hermione Cho was just a quick peck on the lips nothing more. Ginny and I only kissed twice we didn't even used our tongues and both times we didn't even touched each other. So to tell you the truth I am pretty clueless about this stuff. I just following my feelings right now".

"So you didn't?" Hermione asked feeling very relieved that Harry was as much a virgin as she was. "I mean not with the two of them but just now. I thought you just had an orgasm".

Harry was blushing scarlet red now. Hermione had said the last word in a whisper be had heard it perfectly. "Yes Hermione I did. Like I said I am pretty clueless about all of this and kissing you and feeling your body pressing against me just drive me nuts. My boxers are really soaked right now".

"Its ok Harry my knickers would be soaking wet to if I had worn any. Witch I hardly do". Hermione said turning pretty red herself.

"You telling me you almost never wear any knickers. Merlin Hermione you killing me right now".

"I didn't know I had that effect on you Harry. But feeling your hardness pressing against me. Made me pretty aroused to".

"So you don't mind I just had a premature ejaculation. Just by kissing you?" Harry asked still very nerves.

"No Harry like I said it's perfectly normal when you don't have much experience. To tell you the truth I am flattered that you had one just by kissing me. Well kissing like you did. I mean wow. Not that ever kissed before but I had fantasies about it. But this is way better". Hermione was babbling nerves now. Her brown eyes locked in his emerald green eyes and she was stunned by the amount of love pouring out of them. "_Oh my god he really loves me_". She thought.

"Harry James Potter I love you. I have doing it for years and I will never let you go again". With that she gave him a kiss he would still remember for the next hundred years. When the broke apart Harry looked deep in her eyes.

"You never get rid of me Hermione Jean Granger because I love you more than life itself". Those words and the kiss that followed gave Hermione an orgasm of her own. Even her socks began to get damp now. Hermione started to shiver all over her body during her orgasm. When it was over Harry was a bit worried he had never experienced a woman's orgasm.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"You just made me orgasm Harry. The biggest problem for me is when I orgasm I do it with a lot of exudation".

"Sorry?"

"Exudation it means I get really moistures and when I cum I squirt. The first time it happened I thought it was pee. But it isn't, it's just slippery liquid. I think it's the same that makes me wet and slippery inside. At least I think".

"Eh Mione I know it's maybe something too private for me to ask. But why do you think it is the same?" Harry asked, talking about these kind of things really turned him on.

"Harry you are my boyfriend now and hopefully someday maybe more. I don't think this is a too private question for you to ask me. I just wanted to tell you before we, well you know take the next step".

"Hermione you really mean that. You really want me as your husband one day?"

Hermione's heart was dancing with joy right now any other guy would have run or had taken immediately advantage of her when she mentioned the next step. But not her Harry he just wanted to make sure she wanted to be Mrs. Potter one day.

"Yes Harry I would really like that, are you proposing right now?"

"No" Harry said broadly smiling right now. "First I need to get a ring and I have to ask your father for his permission. But I will, you can count on that. But not like this I was thinking about dinner for two or something like that".

"Oh Harry you have no idea how happy you make me right now. Where did you learn to become so romantic?"

"It's just like I said I just follow my feelings and the only feelings I have now are that I love you".

"I love you too Harry".

"So you don't mind me asking such a question. I mean if you say it is what you think what is. It's just that I would like to know what, like you said squirt on my face and body".

"What do you mean on your face Harry?"

"Well I have seen some my cousins dirty magazines and the woman in there really seemed to like it if their partners lick them between there thighs. I mean not until you're ready for the next step but I really would like to make you feel good like that. So I hope I could make you orgasm doing that but I really would like to know if I was drinking your pee or something else. Not that I would mind if it would make you happy". Harry had no idea where this all came from he never even talked to Ron about thing like this but with Hermione it's seems so natural.

"You would really do something like that for me Harry? I mean every girl that I know complains that their boyfriends refuse to do it because they think it's grows. But they don't mind when their girlfriends do it to them".

"How can I know if I find something grows when I never tasted it?" Harry said feeling more confident.

"It taste a bit salty first but then it gets lightly sweet". Hermione confessed. "Yes Harry I tasted it. Were you never curious what yours tasted like?" Hermione said when she saw his eyes twinkling.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you Harry. It was just the way you looked at me. I was afraid you would make fun of me". Hermione said almost in panic when she saw the twinkling disappear.

"Hermione I love you I never made fun of you at least not that I was aware off and I will never make fun of you if we are talking about such private thinks. It just turned me on big time that I wasn't the only one who tasted himself from time to time". Harry said and continued.

"Someday I will show you really neat trick I learned myself over the years. But as much I love to keep talking to you about these kind of enjoyable thinks I really need to change me shorts because they are beginning to feel real sticky right now and its almost curfew and I don't want us to get in trouble after such a wonderful evening".

"Oops you're right Harry" Hermione said while looking at her watch. "So you're not angry with me?"

"Hermione again I love you and I would love to talk and kiss with you all night but I think it wouldn't stay with kissing and as much I love to do more with you. I was hoping that our first time would be in a more special place than in an empty classroom. I refuse to take advantage of you like some of the other boys do with their girlfriends your much to special for that Mione".

Hermione almost broke in tears of happiness she still couldn't believe that Harry Potter was her boyfriend now and on top of that he was going to wait until she was ready to take the next step and even then he wanted it to be special. Only because he found her special.

"I love you so much Harry it almost hurts".

They kissed for the last time and started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

When Harry and Hermione went through the ported hole. Most of the students were already off to bed. It hadn't been the party they had expected. Harry had quit the team and had knocked two of Ron Weasley's tooth out.

Harry's entire former Quidditch team accept for Ron. Were still in the common room including Lavender Brown.

"Harry could we have a word with you?" Katie bell asked.

"Be with you in just a minute". Harry said trying to hide his still very visible arousal.

Hermione also ran upstairs she really needed to clean herself up in the bathroom.

"Do you think those two…..you know?" Demelza asked the others.

"They are together that's for sure" Ginny said. "But anything else than some passionate kissing did not happened Harry is too much of a gentleman for that. He doesn't take advantage of every girl who kisses him. She must be very special if Harry even consider taking the next step".

"Well I don't know if you all saw it but Harry's robes were pretty tight at the front". Katie giggled.

"Maybe so but Hermione is very special for Harry but I just know nothing spicy happened between them at least not tonight". Ginny said smiling.

"Wow" Demelza said with a dreamy voice. "Hermione is one lucky girl. I hope that I meet a guy like Harry one day. Who just respect me as much as Harry respects Hermione".

Lavender was silently crying now she had picked the wrong guy and did take advantage of her and she didn't stop him she felt so used right now. She didn't notice Jimmy Peakes taking a seat next to her on the bench. But when she felt his hand on her shoulder she stirred.

"Don't worry Lavender I only want to be your friend nothing more. What Ron did to you is unforgivable. I wished it was me who knocked out his tooth and not Harry. Because I would have used my beaters bat and not my fist". Lavender threw herself at Jimmy's chest and started to cry her eyes out.

"Jimmy if you ever hurt that girl. I make sure you will never be able to lift a beaters bat again". Ritchie Coote said looking very grim at his team mate.

"Second that". Harry said coming down from the boy's dorm. And giving Hermione a short kiss on the lips.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw the determination in his eyes.

"Its Ron, the prick took advantage of Lavender's crush on him and was eyeballing the girls again when we started to get ready for the game he even made some obscene comments on their body's after the game. I mean he even comment on Ginny like I wouldn't even dare about you. At least not before we got together and certainly not to anyone else, not even now we are Jimmy I mean it if you hurt Lavender like Ron did you be lucky Ritchie gets to you first. Because I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands".

Jimmy swallowed hard. "Don't worry you two like I told lavender I only want to be her friend nothing more. That would only change if she wants it. Not me. So please stop you two your scaring the shit out of me specially you Harry".

Only a deep kiss from Hermione could calm Harry down a bit.

"Sorry about that Jimmy I know you're a much more decent guy than Ron". Harry said after Hermione broke their kiss after making sure he was calm enough.

"And better looking" Lavender said between sobs.

This made the tension leave the room and everybody laughed.

"Are you really quitting the team Harry?" Demelza asked after everybody stopped laughing.

"Yes" Harry said to the shocked faces in the common room. "I never cared much about the game it just gave me a chance to fly on my broom. But I refuse to listen to that pervert talk of Ron any longer. He thinks I enjoy that obscene talk about girls. He has no respect for the three of you and took advantage of a vulnerable girl who had a crush on him and who I consider to be a friend. He took something very precious of her and threw it away like it was nothing. On top off that he wanted to call the woman I love more than live itself the most unforgivable name ever imaged. So no Ron Weasley is no friend of mine. I even going to refuse sleeping in the same dorm as him. Where is that slimy prick anyway he is not in his bed?"

"He is in the Hospital Wing". Katie said looking very grim now. "When you left he said thinks about Hermione. Yes and also the unforgivable name and asked himself why Harry bothered with her she was too dry to know how snog properly. Ginny, Ritchie, Demelza and myself jumped him and broke the rest of his teeth and some other bones. I think he won't be thinking about playing with himself or girls for the next view weeks after that kick in his grown Ginny gave him".

Both Jimmy and Ritchie had a painful expression on their face.

"That hard?" Harry asked looking painful himself.

"You ever watched football?" Ritchie asked. And Harry nodded. "Picture yourself a goalkeeper kicking the ball to the other side of the field. The goalkeeper was Ginny the ball Ron. Because he said Ginny would give herself to any guy who was friendly to her and Ron wanted to be friendly".

"That must have hurt". Harry said not caring if Ron would ever be able to produce any children.

"Nah" Ginny said with a smirk on her face. "I only bruised my little tone a bit".

All of them were rolling on the floor laughing even Lavender couldn't laughing about Ginny's joke.

"Ginny do you dispraise all your brothers like that?" Hermione asked with tears rolling over her cheeks. "Or is it just Ron?"

"Correction Hermione I love my brothers. But I never got along very well with Ron and there are moment I hate his guts. The ass tried to flirt with me just before I kicked him. I really start to doubt if he is really a brother of mine".

The eight of them kept talking until deep in the night. None of them really wanted to be alone that night but they had no other option so eventually they went to bed.

The next morning Harry was up pretty early compare to the late hour last night he was pleased to hear and to see that Ron was still in the hospital wing. He got out of bed and did a quick shower but first did his usual morning gymnastics to get some stiffness loosen up in the middle part of his body. Because he had some very erotic dreams about his girlfriend. When he came out of the shower he was still rolling some of his stuff around in his mouth when he heard Ron coming back in to the Gryffindor common room. He quickly swallowed and ran to his dorm to get dressed and to get out of there before Ron would get in.

Lucky for Harry, Ron was cornered by Jimmy and Ritchie.

"What do you two want? Match debrief will be 10 am at the Quidditch arena in full gear". That last he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why so you can looking at scantily dressed girls again?" Jimmy asked but Ron was completely missing the anger in his voice.

"No" Ron said smiling. "I am changing the shower regulations. I am team captain now so it's my right to do".

"But we never shower in the changing room". Ritchie said sounding angrier than Jimmy.

"What is it Ritchie?" Ron asked still smiling. "Don't you want a peek at Demelza's nipples? I sure would like to know if Katie trims her pubic hair. Or would you like to check if Ginny is a real red?"

"Merlin Ron! Ginny is your sister". Ritchie was getting really angry now.

"Yeah so she is a girl isn't she? And she is shaggily. It happens every time in pureblood families. So don't look at me like you have eaten your own semen". BANG. Ron hadn't notice Jimmy walking away and returning with his beater's bat.

Jimmy knocked out all of Ron's regrown teeth whit his bat. Knocking Ron out cold.

"Why did you do that?" Ritchie asked a bit shocked about the force Jimmy had used to knock Ron out.

"Keeping a promise to a friend". Jimmy said throwing his beaters bat next to Ron. "You can keep this CAPTIAN. I quit the team".

Ritchie ran off to his dorm and came back with his own bat and threw it next to the one of Jimmy. "I am quitting too".

"What's going on?" Hermione said when she came down in the common room and saw a bleeding Ron on the floor and two beaters bats next to him.

"Eh Hermione I heard everything and Ron was acting like an ass again and Jimmy kept his promise to Lavender". Harry said and gave her a heart stopping kiss.

"Hmmmm" Hermione moaned when the ended there kiss. "Interesting tooth paste you use".

"Eh Hermione" Harry whispered in her ear. "I didn't have time to brush my teeth yet. Your tasting my eh. Remember what we talked about yesterday evening on the second floor? Tasting our self? Well you tasted some of mine just now".

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You ejaculated in your mouth this morning?" She whispered with a very husky voice in his ear.

"That's my trick". Harry whispered back. "Never leaves any stains on the blankets".

"Merlin Harry that is so hot. I be back in a minute it wound take long". She whispered close to his ear and ran off to the girls toilets.

Ginny, Demelza, Lavender and Katie came walking down the stairs now and had the same reaction as Hermione. "What happened?" The said simultaneously.

Jimmy, Ritchie and Harry explained everything.

"Hermione not down yet?" Ginny asked after the three boys were done explaining. Ginny, Katie and Demelza had decided to leave the team too. There was no way they were going to take showers in front of a pervert like Ron. Harry, Ritchie and Jimmy they didn't mind so much those boys always looked away when the girls were exposed. They had too much respect for their privacy.

"Eh Hermione needed to use the bathroom". Harry said blushing madly. The four giggled for a second.

"Doesn't she like your kissing her in the morning?" Jimmy asked completely clueless and looked at Ritchie who hadn't have a clue either.

"I don't think Harry is a bad kisser" Katie said trying not to giggle. "I think he is a very good kisser and that's why Hermione needs to use the bathroom".

Jimmy and Ritchie held up their shoulders having no idea what the girls were talking about.

Hermione came back holding her mouth closed and walked straight to Harry gave him the kiss of his life. When their tongues met Harry could taste something lightly sweet and it hit him like a bludger. He tasted Hermione her juice and wow did he liked it.

When the taste was gone they ended the kiss. "Tasty?" Hermione whispered softly close to his ear.

"Very", Harry whispered back "loved it".

Hermione giggled feeling him getting aroused again.

"Eh are you to love birds coming down to the great hall for breakfast or do we need to book a room for the two of you". Ginny asked smiling. Because she was happy for her close friends.

"Where coming" Harry growled. "Yeah I believe they both already did" Katie whispered to Demelza who turned very red at this.

When they all walked through the corridors towards breakfast heard someone softly cry. They stopped and started to search for the source. Hermione found a very could and stark naked Luna Lovegood in a niche behind a harness.

"Oh my goodness Luna. Harry give me your cloak please". Harry didn't hesitate he had no idea who she had found but he knew she couldn't take off her own cloak because the skirts of the girls school uniform were very short and Hermione never wore knickers. One look under a table or desk by another student or teacher and they would look straight at Hermione's privates if she didn't wore a cloak.

Hermione took Harry's cloak and warped it around a crying Luna. "Luna?" Harry asked. "What happened?" But Luna was crying to hard. She was cold and didn't sleep all night

The rest of them took a very protective position to make it clear to the scared Ravenclaw that they meant her no harm and were there to protect her. Luna was deeply touched by their move and cried even harder against Hermione who was holding her tightly.

"Luna we want to help you. Please tell us what happened". Harry said "remember what I told you on the train you're my friend and friends help each other".

"Like Ronald?" Luna said still clanging on to Hermione.

"Luna what Ron do to you?" Hermione asked her softly.

"He, he touched me. I thought he was my friend to. He kept on touching me even after I told him I don't fancy boys. Then he told me he could cure me from that disease and started to unbutton his pants. So I ran and hide behind this harness I was so scared".

"Did he take your clothes too Luna?" Hermione was still talking very softly.

"No the other claws did they threw me out last night and changed the password so I couldn't get back in they do that from time to time in the summer it doesn't bother me so much I always find a place to sleep outside but in the winter it's very cold".

"But they take your clothes doesn't that bother you?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice calm because she was getting really mad now.

"They don't really take them. I always sleep naked and do my homework in my dorm room naked. I like to be naked. I just don't like to be touched by boys the way Ronald did at least not without my permission. I met some girls who I wanted to give permission but they didn't want to touch me like they said I was a freak. Do you find me a freak too Hermione? Oh and don't worry I am not going to ask you to touch me that way".

When Harry heard Luna say the word freak he became really angry. "That's it! He said with a really scary voice. I'm going to kill Ron and then I am going to blow up Ravenclaw common room".

Ginny walked up to him and slapped Harry in the face.

"Why did you do that?" Harry said shocked but with a normal voice now.

"It seems you starting to get really pissed again and you were purring out so much raw magic that the rest of us could barely stay on our feet. Hermione seems to get you calm down by kissing you. Well I am not Hermione so I thought of the next best thing to get you out of your trance. I know you to well Harry Potter you would become only angrier if I had kissed you. But I also know you would never hurt a friend no matter what he or she did too you if it was for your own good. As for killing Ron get in line I am first. As for blowing up Ravenclaw common room why don't we take them down with something more effecting? An eye for an eye".

"What do you mean?" Harry asked but had a feeling it would be very embarrassing for Ravenclaw house.

"It is time that I get in contact with two of my brothers I think they can up with something" Ginny said with an evil smile. "First we need to get Luna save. She can sleep with me if she wants. Second we take care of Ron. We go and talk to McGonagall if she doesn't get him expelled she needs to get him on a very short leach because if she doesn't. Dear Ronny finds himself falling from the north tower someday".

"Luna come were going to get your stuff and you're going to stay with us in Gryffindor". The eight of them went into the Ravenclaw common room and the girls went up with Luna to get her stuff and searched every dorm room for Luna's missing things. When they had everything they went back to Gryffindor house and took all of Luna's things to Ginny and Demelza's dorm room.

"But there are only two beds". Luna said nerves.

"Luna I already offered you to sleep in my bed". Ginny said smiling to make sure Luna knew she had meant it.

"But Ginny I fancy girls don't you understand how hard it would be to sleep in one bed with you". Luna said almost panicking. Ginny had never heard her talking like that.

Demelza knew she was witnessing a very private conversation and silently left the dorm room.

"Luna? I want to ask you a serious question. Could you please answer me truthfully?" Ginny asked now very nerves herself. Ever since she became aware of her own sexuality and started to play with herself she always told herself that she was a pure heterosexual. But more often she discovered that a certain childhood friend was the real reason to get her knickers all soaked. After she and Harry decided that they were better friends than lovers. She started to accept she was a lesbian and that the person she really had a crush on was the beautiful blond standing now in front of her. But for Ginny it wasn't a crush any more she was hopelessly in love with Luna.

"I will tell you the truth Ginny". Luna said with tears in her eyes afraid that her sexual orientation would get her rejected again and if Ginny would reject her. Luna had no reason to live any more. She always loved her redhead friend. More than Ginny would ever allowed her to. Ginny wasn't like her she fancied boys. So Luna settled on just being friends but that didn't mean it didn't hurt if she saw Ginny with a boy. Even Harry had been hard for her and she really liked Harry. He is a true friend. Luna came back to reality when she heard Ginny's question but couldn't believe it. How on earth could she ask me a question like that after I promised her to tell the truth?

"Luna do you have feelings for me and I don't mean like a friend but something more like a lover perhaps?"

"Ginny how on earth do you want me to answer to that? You know about my sexual orientation don't tease me with it. I can't take it at least not from you Ginny. Especially not from you". Luna started crying really hard now and wanted to run away. But before she could reach the door she found herself stopped by a pair of strong arms and her breasts were pushed against another pair of breasts.

"Please Luna I have to know. I just accepted the fact that I never really had feelings for boys. That's why it never worked between Harry and me. Harry is a great guy and a real gentleman. He is the knight in shining armor for most girls. But not for me I prefer a princess on a Thestral a lot 're that princess Luna when we headed to the ministry of magic last year we shared a Thestral I knew we were heading into danger but I felt really safe holding you on that magnificent creature. Deep down I always knew my true feelings for you but I was too afraid to admit it. Harry made me see who I really was and who I really loved. He told me that he was going to kick my ass if I didn't told you before Christmas because he had found the perfect gift for us. So please Luna be my princess and make me the happiest witch in the entire universe".

Luna didn't answer but dropped of Harry's robe and kissed Ginny full on her lips and when she started pushing her tong against Ginny's lips the parented without hesitation. Their tongues danced a fiery dance. Ginny's hands touched the most sensitive parts of Luna's naked body. Within 30 second she had her first orgasm with another girl and not just a girl no the girl her girl. Ginny.

Before she could return the favor to Ginny there was a knock on the door. "Do you two love birds coming or do we need to go alone to the great hall and eat breakfast". It was Katie who had called for them. Ginny was about to comment on her bad timing. When Luna stopped her. "Ginny I promise you I make it worth waiting until later but I am really hungry right now. With another breath taking kiss Ginny released Luna out of her embrace and let her take on some clothes. Ten minutes later they were both ready to go to breakfast.

The nine of them where finally on their way to the great hall to get some breakfast. "Eh Demelza are you ok with me sharing bed with Ginny?" Luna asked while holding Ginny's hand.

"No, no problem here but don't get angry with me taking a peek from time to time". Demelza said smiling nerves.

"Why Demelza you're a bit of a lesbian to?" Ginny asked trying to read her roommates face.

"I don't know actually. I mean watched you a couple of times when you know you were having some time with yourself". Demelza said and Ginny started to get as red as her hair. "And I enjoyed spying on my cousin Oliver too. Maybe I am bisexual I don't know".

Harry decided to help Ginny because she seems to be really embarrassed that her friends now knew that she masturbated from time to time.

"Alright" Harry said while blocking the way to the stairs heading down to the main hall. "Do all of you consider all members of this small group to be your friends?" All of them nodded. "If anyone in this group needed help because he or she were in trouble. Would you hesitate to help him or her?"

Everyone shook their head. Ginny started to smile. She began to understand what Harry was doing and she was very grateful for it.

"So why do we look the other way when one of us is embarrassed. Is it because we all do the same thing but don't want to admit it because we would be embarrassed too? If we stick together as a group there is a possibility that we end up in more embarrassing and dangerous situations than admitting to each other that we masturbate from time to time. Not only because nature calls upon us to give ourselves some relieve? But also because we like to fantasize about the people we like and play with ourselves thinking about the things we want to do with those people".

Everyone started looking at each other and was nerves to be the one to say something.

Ginny was the first to say something. "Yes I masturbate. If I can multiple times a day and I love it!" She nodded to Harry silently thanking him. Harry noticed it and gave her a wink.

"Ok" Hermione said, "Harry already knows I do it. And like Ginny I like to do it multiple times a day".

"Me too" Jimmy said with an extreme red face. After Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Jimmy telling they like to masturbate. Demelza who also liked to do a bit of peeking while she did it. Ritchie admitted that he really got turned on doing it with other people around. For Luna it was the most normal thing in the world and had even done it when her father was cooking diner and she was sitting at the kitchen table. Her father never made any comment on it he just asked her ones if she liked it.

Katie told that her brother kept caching her in the act. so eventually she just told him that she was going to masturbate and It would be much easier for the both of them he joined her. She admitted she helped him a couple of times and he had returned the favor. But they never went further than that.

Lavender was the last to admit she liked it too. very much and that she had been in real need for a boy making her a woman but it had been a real disappointment when she and Ron had done it. Not that it had hurt or anything. because the muggle toys she borrowed from her mother gave her much more pleasure than the small piece of meat Ron had tried to squeeze in to her. He didn't even wanted to do some foreplay.

When Katie asked how small Lavender held her fingers 3 inch apart and the all laughed and started walking down again.

When they came into the great hall Ron was nowhere to be seen. Neither was professor McGonagall.

Luna wanted to walk to the Ravenclaw table but was stopped by the others. Ginny grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards Gryffindor table. "Where friends" Hermione said. "And friends stick together". Luna couldn't help but drop a tear. The moves of the others and the words from Hermione filled her heart with joy and love.

They seated at the edge of the long table. Every Gryffindor member of the group gave a warning look at their housemates. That if they would make even a suggestion than a Claw was sitting at their table they were in serious trouble.

After 5 minutes Neville Longbottem walked into the great hall and headed to the group of nine.

"Is it ok if I join you guys?" Neville asked a bit nerves. The group looked at each other. Neville had never done anything wrong to any of them. He was a polite, shy young man.

"Sure Neville" Ginny said looking up at the nerves boy. "But we need to ask you a view things first".

"Eh ok". Neville said not knowing what they wanted to know of him.

"First Neville we would like to know if you want to just join us for breakfast or do you want to join our group and become or friend. But we need to warn you in our group we are more than just friends. Some of us have a relation with another member and we respect their choice. We stick together no matter what. Further we have no secrets for each other. You will be asked one question you need to answer truthfully. If you willing to do that than we be calling you a friend". Ginny finished.

"So do you have some kind of a leader who is going to ask me the question?"

"No leader" Harry said "were all equal with our own personal qualities. If you want to join you can pick someone to ask the question. But you have to answer it in front of the entire group. Like we all did".

"You're not pulling my leg are you?" Neville asked with a suspicious look.

"Neville" Katie asked "have any of us ever made fun of you?" Neville had to think for a minute and came to the conclusion that Katie was right. None of these people had never done anything wrong to him and where always polite.

"Your right Katie" Neville smiled nerves "can you ask me the question?" Neville had always had a bit of a crush on the one year older brunette.

"Later Neville. Not in front of the entire school. The question is too personal for that. For now you're welcome to join us for breakfast. Just see yourself as an aspirant member".

They had almost finished their breakfast when they were approached by professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter a word please!" It was not a question. "Something wrong professor?" Hermione asked her favorite professor.

"Yes there is" Miss. Granger "Mr. Weasley ended up twice now in the hospital wing in the last 24 hours. When Mr. Weasley was asked what the cause was of his injuries he pointed Mr. Potter". McGonagall said looking really pissed. "I thought you and Mr. Weasley were friends Mr. Potter?"

"Were". Harry said it was clear Ron hadn't told his head of house what cause Harry's actions and that he was beaten up by a bunch of girls and two younger boys. It was obvious that it had something to do with Ron's jealousy of Harry. It always was.

"Very well just follow me". Professor McGonagall said. Harry stood up. Like the others of the group even Neville joined them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Minerva McGonagall said surprised of the companionship of the group.

"Ron have pointed Harry as the cause of his injuries but most of us were too and the rest has some other manners to discuss with you, about Ron Weasley". Jimmy said determent.

"Very well just come with me". Minerva had seen some people with close friendships but this group was pretty unique. A seventh year girl, 4 sixth years' two boys and two girls. And 5 fifth years two boys and 3 girls and one of them was a Ravenclaw.

On their way to McGonagall's office they walked by the hospital wing.

**"****NO MR. WEASLEY I WILL NOT ENLARGE YOUR PENIS YOU HAVE A VERY NATURAL SIZE FOR SOMEONE YOU'RE AGE. YOU JUST HAVE TO LEARN AND TO LIVE WITH IT. AND KNOW I NEVER ENLARGED THE ONES OF OTHER BOYS NOT EVEN THE ONE OF MR. POTTER". **

"Ok". Harry said blushing when the others looked at him. "That was awkward".

"Yes well" professor McGonagall said "I trust this will go no further than the ten of you".

When they all were in professor McGonagall's office she concurred 9 extra seats in front of her desk and ordered them to take a seat. "Can any off you tell me what happened to Mr. Weasley?"

Together they told everything they had done to Ron and why including what he had done to Luna and Lavender. Harry also told her that he had quitted the Quidditch team and so did the other members of the team. When Minerva had thought she had heard it all Harry told her he was refusing to sleep any longer in the same house and dorm as Ronald Weasley. Followed by the others.

"But, but" Minerva stumbled. "I can't suspend or expel him from school grounds only the headmaster can do that and he is out for the rest of the week".

"Isn't there an empty classroom we can't remodel to make it our common room". Ritchie asked.

"Mr. Coote even if I decided to go into your treats. Hogwarts will not allow her classrooms to be modified into common rooms".

"Professor it wasn't a threat we refuse to live in the same house as Ronald Weasley". Hermione said calm. "We adopted Luna into our house as well. The school rules say we can do that. As long as all parties agree. If we leave Gryffindor house and start our own house. Something we are allowed to do too as long we obey the school rules and provide our self with living arrangements".

Minerva McGonagall let out a deep sight "very well as a professor I can't approve your actions regarding Mr. Weasley. As a person I can understand them. It is clear to me that you act like a group and I give one of you detention you all want the same treatment".

They entire group nodded.

"Ok your detention will be to bring me a full plan including living commendations and a name for your house before curfew tonight. If you don't you return to your own house and your years dorm".

"Thank you professor" the entire group said simultaneously.

When they left the office they went searching for an empty classroom. On the fourth floor the finally found one. "So what are you all think?" Ginny asked. "Well first we need a place to settle up our house dorms, then we need a name for our house of course. House colors, house emblem. House rules". Demelza summoned up.

"Eh guys we are forgetting something". Katie said while pulling Neville towards her. "Are you still willing to join us now that were going to leave Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?"

"Like I said ask the question Katie. I don't care how private it Is because I am not going back to a dorm witch I have to share with Ron, without Harry being there to talk him down from time to time". Neville said very determent.

"Ok Neville I know you will feel awkward. But we all answered the question and no one will laugh at you, you can answer it with a simple yes or no but we appreciate it if you tell us a bit more. Like most of us did. You understand?" Katie asked and Neville nodded. "And don't worry you can ask me the same question and I will tell you the truth".

"So here it comes, Neville do you like to masturbate?"

Neville turned scarlet red. But saw that all of them were very serious about it. "Eh you all wont laugh you promised remember". Katie lay a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "This morning in the showers I masturbated using my wand and my fingers. I fantasized about Harry doing me from behind. I used my wand for that and you Neville were doing my front. I used my fingers for that. I know Harry is taken so that only stay's a fantasy but as far as I know you're still available".

Neville almost past out hearing Katie revealing her morning play to him. She masturbated fantasizing about him and Harry, ok Harry he got probably 95% of the girls in Hogwarts did but him plane old Neville. She fantasized about him this beautiful woman.

"Yes I do" Neville blurted out. "At least one time a day mostly in the morning. But when I am around beautiful girls". And he looked at Katie. "I probably need to do it more and yes I really enjoy it. But I am always scared to get caught and be laughed at".

"No one is going to laugh at you in our house" Lavender said smiling to him. "I know you think of me as a gossip but I assure you what happens in our house stays in our house. We are friends and friends don't make fun of each other's needs and the things the like. Before today I would have probably told the entire school about the relation between Ginny and Luna or between Harry and Hermione. But it is not for me to tell. Both couples love each other and I respect them for it".

"Yes Neville". Luna said. "Ginny and I are lesbians. Demelza is probably bisexual she doesn't know for sure. As for the rest we didn't discuss it yet I only hope that you're not like most purebloods who think that sex between the same sexes is something unbearable".

"Eh Harry did you tell them about that time?" Neville asked really nerves.

"No not yet". Harry said staying very calm. "Speaking of those moments I don't regret them, do you?"

Neville could only shake his head. It was the truth Neville had enjoyed their experiments.

"Ok let me explain". Harry started while looking at his clueless friends. "One evening Ron had bored us with his obsessive sex stories in our dorm. Neville and I walked away from it and went into the showers. We started talking about the thinks Ron had said. Being two hormone filled teens we wondered what it would be like to receive what Ron called a laying on your back blowjob. Well we didn't lay on or back but we gave each other a blowjob. I have to admit I don't fancy boys but being sucked by Neville and returning the favor wasn't such a bad thing to do".

"You see Hermione boys do it too". Lavender said to her dorm mate. "You thought they would never do such a thing".

"What you too?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"Yes. You're not mad at me are you?" Hermione asked turning really red.

"Of course not, why would I be mad. I just hope you had a great time". Harry said while taking Hermione in his arms. "I love you no matter what and if you like to experiment with friends from time to time I am not bothered by it. Just be honest about it. Neville and I had a great time but we just did it for the sex and the kick. Not because we were in love. I bet it's the same with Katie and her brother".

"Yep". Katie said. "Had real fun with him and never pushed me into something more".

Everyone looked at Jimmy and Ritchie who were heavily kissing now. When the ended Jimmy said. "Sorry about that it was my fault actually. Ritchie and I are started experimenting last year. We actually started to fall in love with each other and went a whole lot further than sucking. I didn't want to admit that I fancied boys more than girls. It was really hard for Ritchie. But hearing all of you talking about it I finally came to my senses. Sorry Lavender if I gave the wrong impression".

"Don't mention it Jimmy, the things Hermione and I did were so much better than what Ron tried to do. But I think Ron isn't the best example to judge about sex with a man. I still fancy boys but there are also some girls who get me pretty wind up. So I think that I am bisexual and it will take some time for me to find my prince or princess".

"Same here". Demelza said. "Although I never had sex with someone I would really like to try it sometime with both sexes of course".

"I just thought of the perfect name for our house" Hermione said joyfully and rolling her eyes at Neville and Katie who were now strangled in a passionate kiss.

"PHANES house its Orphic Greek for EROS the primordial god of lust, beauty, love, and intercourse". Hermione said looking around. "Who say ay?"

Ay almost all say simultaneously accepted for Neville and Katie they first needed unlock their lips first.

"Ok now for our house arrangements?" Hermione said happy. "Any suggestions?"

"Why don't we ask Hogwarts?" Luna asked. All of them looked at her. "She is in the lower dungeons. I visited her now and then we talk about the thinks in live. She is very beautiful you know. Come I show you".

15 minutes later they arrived in the lowest parts of Hogwarts. "I better go in alone first". Luna said to the others. She pressed what seems to look like a solid wall and walked through it. 5 minutes later she was back. "Its ok you can come in now". She grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her through the wall the rest of them following. They were confronted with the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She had long blond hair all the way to the ground and was completely naked.

"Hello members of the house of Phanes". She said with a dreamy voice witch did reminded them all of Luna. "My many times great granddaughter asked for a place for you to settle your new house. On the third floor there is a painting from Marisa Kirisame she was a famous Japanese forest witch. Pleasure her breasts and you can enter. She will only open for members of the house of Phanes. There will be a hall, a common room and dorm rooms. The dorm rooms will automatically update with your choosing of relations or new members. Couples are allowed to share a dorm room. Those who choose to sleep alone will have a dorm room for them chambers that I am offering you ones belonged to a Wood Nymph called Éowyn. Enter those chambers and your clothes vanish. Your clothes will be placed in your dorm rooms. You can put them back on in the hall between the common room and the painting from Marisa all of you can live with these regulations then you have the perfect chambers for settle your house".

The girls were immediately enthusiastic. The boys seems to be a bit nerves about clothes vanishing. "What's the matter boys?" Hogwarts asked giggling. "It's just that it's a bit obvious when a boy walks around naked and looking at naked girls". Harry said looking nerves at his female house mates.

"Oh well". Demelza said giggling. "That gives us something to look at too".

"Don't worry about that" Hermione said serious although she had trouble not to giggle like the other girls. "It's a natural thing to get an erection. Me and my parents are nudists and we are naked almost every day when I am at home. My father gets erections from time to time but I am not bothered with it like I said it's natural. Let us just settle on the first rule of our house. No sexual intercourse in the common room. What you do in your dorm room is your own affairs. Who say ay?"

All of the agreed and said goodbye to Hogwarts. 20 minutes later 10 nerves students stood in front of the painting of Marisa Kirisame. Luna stepped forward and asked Marisa if they were allowed to enter. Marisa lowered the top of her dress and showed her breasts. Luna started to tease her nipples and the painting of Marisa Kirisame swung open. All of them stepped into a small room not much bigger than an oversize broom closed.

"Ok" Luna said totally relaxed. "Here we go". She opened the door at the other side of the room and walked into the forest colored common room. There was a large crest above the fire place. It had a white unicorn on it underneath it was written. si vous êtes une chatte ou bite que vous avez pour moi tout.

"What does it mean?" Demelza asked to no one in particular.

"It's perfect". Hermione said who could read and speak fluid French. "It says. It doesn't matter if you have a pussy or a cock for me you are all the same".

Everyone agreed and there house motto was borne. None of them were extremely bothered with their nudity it actually felt pretty good. Katie, Lavender, Luna, Ginny and Jimmy wondered what kind razors Hermione used to keep herself so smooth and hairless.

Harry had wondered it too but sure didn't complain he thought her hairless pussy was the most exciting thing he had ever seen. Hermione told them she used a spell for it. Actually she had been working on a spell to prevent her from keeping pregnant because she really hated the taste of birth control potions. She developed a spell that she had to repeat every 6 months and was 100% secure the side effect was that she became hairless from the shoulders down. But kind of liked it. It had made her more sensitive.

All the girls ask her if she could perform the spell on them to. Jimmy asked if it had any bad effect on men. According to Hermione her resurge it didn't only that their sperm count could be a huge amount higher. Immediately the boys wanted it to. After ten minutes they were all as smooth as the day they were born. It was then they actually started to notice the sizes and shapes of each other's privates.

"Oh my" Demelza and Lavander said "Hermione and Katie are two really lucky girls". Harry and Neville started to get fully erect. Harry was an easy 9 inch. And Neville wasn't far behind with 8,5 inch. Jimmy and Ritchie weren't jealous at them jimmy was a 7 incher and Ritchie was the proud owner of a full 10 inch erection. They all understood now why Ron had asked madam Pomfrey for enlarging his penis. It was another thing Ron was jealous about. Harry thought all the girls had nice pussies but the one of Hermione was just perfect. He could even see she was starting to get pretty damp when she watched his swollen member. Her juices stared to leak along her thighs. But according to their first rule of no sex in the common room and the presence of everyone else and of course his promise to Hermione that their first time should be special.

Harry banded the thoughts out of his mind and asked if they all were ready to pick out their dorm rooms. Everyone was relieved that he asked because the tension had started to get pretty high because they were all highly aroused by just looking at each other.

After the settled on who got witch dorm. Harry and Hermione, Ginny and Luna, Jimmy and Ritchie, Neville and Katie wanted all a two person dorm room. Demelza and Lavender wanted on too but with separate beds. Especially Demelza wasn't sure if she was bisexual or straight she was willing to try it out but wanted to have the choice of sleeping in her own bed if she wanted. Lavender was perfectly ok with that she wasn't ready for a steady relation anyway.

When they were settled they began to discuss their house rules and of course the needed a head of house. The rules were simple 1: no sex in the common room you could masturbate but nothing more. 2: respect each other no means no. 3: no fun making of each other's bodies or sexual preferences. 4: always stick together one in trouble all in trouble. 5: to join the house everyone needs to be ok with it and the new member needs to answer the question. 6: obey the normal school rules.

All ten were ok with their house rules. They also agreed on madam Pomfrey as head of house because she would be the only one who wouldn't stress up by seeing naked bodies and as far as they could tell she was pretty open minded. Every year she provided first year female students with a basic form of sexual education. She wanted to do more for the girls but there was never enough time for that. They suspected that the staff wanted the students as clueless as possible but they never had found any proof for it. Although most of the older female students who tasted semen for the first time had a vague form of recognizing the taste.

Now it was time to choose a head boy and girl.

"I vote for Harry and Hermione". Katie said looking at the others. "Because of them we got the chance to build or own house with our own rules. That's why I say they are the best choice to represent our house".

7 voices said "second that".

Harry looked at his girlfriend who gave him a nod of approval. "Ok" Harry started while he stood up and took Hermione's hand and gestured to do the same. "We will be honored. On one condition in our house we are the same as you are. Not more than you and no less".

"Spoken like a true head boy". Demelza said smiling broadly.

Only thing they had to now was convince madam Pomfrey to become there head of house. They decided to do it after lunch. Because it was already 12:30 PM. And they all were pretty hungry. But before they got dressed again they transfigured the crest on their cloaks and uniforms into their new one. A unicorn with the text around it si vous êtes une chatte ou bite que vous avez pour moi tout.

30 minutes later the ten of them walked into the great hall fully dressed of course at least that's what all the other students thought. None of the girls wore any knickers or bra. The boys didn't found it necessary to were boxers.

Ron Weasley was already at the Gryffindor table. As usual eating like a pig. But ones again Ron proved that a pig had more emotional feelings than Ron Weasley. "Peakes, Coote you're of the team. Robins, Bell, Weasely and Potter on the field in one hour this is your new Quidditch captain speaking". Ron said with his chest forward.

"Congratulations Weazley". Harry said sarcastic. "Maybe you don't remember after getting hit so many times in your butt. But I have quit the team".

"I didn't get hit in my butt". Ron said with a clueless face. "I got hit by you in the face, but I am willing to forgive you. So come on mate it will be great I even changed the shower rules". He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"So it was your mouth I hit. I thought it was your butt. Because you're only talking shit. I have quit the team so good luck in the showers". Harry said feeling his anger rising again.

"Traitor!" Ron shouted at Harry. "Now that I am captain you don't want to play anymore?"

But before Harry could react Ginny was in his face. "Listen to me you pervert. The only reason why you are still breathing is because we have the same parents but I doubt even that. We know what you did to Lavender and what you wanted to do to my **GIRLFRIEND** Luna. Yes you heard it well **GIRLFRIEND"**. Ginny repeated after seeing Ron's eyes almost pop out of his head. "And don't think we didn't noticed you're pathetic stiffen weeny. When you were eyeballing Katie, Demelza and me in the changing room. So Ronald the only reason your captain is that you have no team anymore to lead we have all quit".

"I demand you be at the Quidditch field in one hour you are Gryffindor Quidditch players and I am your captain".

"Correction Ronald we were Gryffindor Quidditch players. We hope that after our detention we wound even be Gryffindor's anymore". Ginny was now looking like she had just won the jackpot.

"You can't quit your house that's impossible. Unless you get expelled". Ron said very satisfied with himself because he thought he had Ginny in the corner.

"Are you so sure about that Ronald?" Lavender asked looking like she could rip his heart out. "What do you think this crest stands for?" And she and Ginny pushed there breast forward so that the crest was 10 inches in front of Ron his eyes.

"A unicorn with something unreadable around it. There is no house in Hogwarts carrying that crest. Do you think I am that stupid?"

"Yes Ronald we think you are". Hermione fell in. "if you had done a bit of more reading you would have found out that it is possible for students to start their own house if Hogwarts agrees with them and provides them with suitable quarters. When you pointed my **BOYFRIEND **Harry as the only one who attack you to the deputy head mistress. We all told her the real reason why you ended up twice in the hospital wing. So she gave us detention and the detention was to find out if it was even possible for the ten of us to start a new house".

"Boy, boy, boyfriend but that is impossible". Ron stumbled. "You're supposed to be mine".

**_"_****_Says who Ronald"_**. Hermione was really pissed now and only Harry's squeezing hand in hers helped her to lose her temper.

"Nothing". Ron said with extremely red ears.

"Whatever". Hermione said giving Harry a peck on the lips. "For your information I am taken and no force in the world is going to leave my lover. So success with the rest of your life Ronald because it will be without me or Harry".

With that she and Harry turned around walking towards the other end of the table followed by the other 8 members of the house of Phanes. Demelza and Ritchie didn't sat down but walked to the staff table.

"Madam Pomfrey is it possible we and 8 other students would have a word with you after lunch?"

Poppy Pomfrey had already heard from her friend Minerva that these ten students were given an unusual detention. She had hoped they would pull it off but didn't have high hopes because it was never be done in the entire history of Hogwarts.

Poppy had little illusions herself about the challenge the students had taken on. But when she was healing Mr. Weasley. She had really hoped they would succeed. Poppy had always wanted to do more than only be the one who healed broken bones, bruises or potion accidents. She became a school healer because she loved working with young people. She wanted give them advise about the importuned things in life. Prevent hormonal teenagers to become young parents. To tell them and help them with their sexual needs in a safe way. And maybe to be just the one whom they could talk too about their more intimate problems. But sadly enough it had never happened until this day. Now there were two students in front of her asking if they could talk to her together with another eight students. Would her prayers finally be heard?

"There are no patients in the hospital wing at the moment so I don't see no reason why not". Poppy Pomfrey said smiling broadly.

"Poppy I must be very wrong if I would still be thinking that those students couldn't pull it off. And if I am right than I am sitting next to a new head of house tomorrow". Minerva said softly squeezing the hand of her best friend. And saw a tear leaving poppy's eye.

After lunch the ten students followed the school healer to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione started when they entered the hospital wing. "We wanted you ask a question. Maybe you already know that we got detention from professor McGonagall?" Madam Pomfrey nodded not trusting her voice. Hermione began to explain all they already had accomplished. The rest filled in the missing pieces. Poppy Pomfrey was stunned by what they had done.

"You I mean the ten of you spoke with Hogwarts?" Madam Pomfrey asked almost not believing what they said.

"Yes we did". Neville said still feeling a bit nerves. "What we wanted to ask you….. We need a head of house for the house of Phanes. And all of us thought of you madam Pomfrey".

"Oh my". Was the only thing Poppy Pomfrey could say. But after a view seconds she asked. "Why me?"

"Yes well we thought you would be open minded enough to be a good head of house for us". Luna explained. "You see Hogwarts provided us with charmed quarters. Before we were allowed to use them they were used by a Wood Nymph called Éowyn. Everyone who enters the quarters will find them as naked as the day they were born. Before you stress out. Hermione provided us all with a charm that prevents us girls to get pregnant. But the boys wanted it to because when the charm is done you become hairless from your shoulders down. We are all comfortable with being naked around each other but we need a head of house who is too. So that is one of the reasons why we picked you. The other ones are more personal related. Me for instants think you are good healer and have much more potential than only heal the body of students. I really enjoy your talk in our first year sadly enough you didn't have more time for it. And I simply like you".

Again a tear escaped from Poppy's eyes. "Thank you". She said softly.

After that they all explained their personal reasons. Harry had been the most surprising for her. He told her she was basically the only one from the Hogwarts staff he truly trusted. He trusted her friend Minerva but she was the one he never ever had doubted.

Poppy was touched by his words. They were sincere.

"Before I say yes I want to see how you did this spell miss. Granger. And I want all of you to undergo a full physical and sexual examination done by me. This will take place with all of you present if you can do that without feeling any shame I will do everything in my power to be the head of house you expect me to be".

She looked everyone in the eye and only saw determination. Even with Neville Longbottem. Who she had some doubts about. But he was as sure as the rest.

"Very well follow me". The soon to be new head of house said and led them into an examination room. "Here no one will disturb us. Please get undressed and go stand in a line".

They all did what they were asked and got undressed within minutes.

"Ok". Poppy said while looking at the naked students. "I had my doubts but you took them away for now. Of course I know all of your medical records some are longer than the other". She said while smiling at Harry who smiled a sincere smile back. "So a view simple diagnostic spells will do for now". She did the spells on each of them. "My complements Miss. Granger all of your girls are 100% protected against pregnancy. You said the spell need to repeat every half year?" Hermione nodded smiling because of the complement she just received.

"In case of the young man you said there sperm count would be a bit higher. Well it's a lot higher than most normal wizards. And there sperm production is also significant higher than normal wizards. A normal wizard must if he likes it or not must release his sperm every 10 to 12 days. I am afraid that your spell gave there testicles a huge boast. The need to be emptied at least 3 times a day now otherwise they will become too painful. So Mr. Peakes did you have an ejaculation today?"

"Yes ma'am this morning together with my boyfriend Ritchie".

"Very good and Mr. Coote you managed to ejaculate too?"

"Yes ma'am in my Jimmy's mouth".

"That was very nice. I image. Was this before or after Miss[z1] . Granger preformed the charm or after?"

"Before". Both Jimmy and Ritchie answered.

Poppy nodded "and you Mr. longbottem?"

"Yes ma'am I like to do it every morning in the shower but this morning I did it in the toilet it was even better because I fantasized about what my girlfriend Katie whispered in my ear that morning after breakfast".

"And what did your girlfriend whispered in your ear Mr. longbottem?"

Neville looked nerves at Katie.

"Mr. longbottem you want to create a house were you have no secrets for each other. So if you believe in that cause there will be no reason to hold it from your house mates".

"Actually it was a fantasy of mine I shared with Neville to help him to answer the question I asked him and to convince him I really liked him".

"Very well Miss. Bell are you willing to tell your house mates your fantasy?"

Neville who didn't want to look he wasn't up for being worthy of their house he looked one more time at Katie who gave him an approving nod.

"Ok I tell". Neville started. "But Harry and Hermione it is only a fantasy so please don't get angry".

"Neville". Hermione said while looking at the nerves boy. "I already know about your and Harry's experiments. So don't worry about a simple fantasy. Who knows maybe we even find it interesting".

Neville blushed from head to tone. "Katie told me that she had masturbated that morning in the showers using her wand and her fingers. She fantasized that her wand was Harry doing her rear and I was her fingers doing her front".

"Owe knotty girl". Hermione smiled to a blushing Katie. "Nice fantasy defiantly something I want to try out someday if Harry wants it too of course". And kissing Harry because he had looked with eyes full of lust.

"And you Mr. Potter? Any ejaculation this morning?"

"Yes ma'am first I used my hands and when I was almost there my mouth. My girlfriend Hermione could still taste it this morning when she kissed me and gave me a taste of her own juice later when she returned from the toilet. I loved it".

"Wow" all said accept from Hermione and Neville. Who already knew he can suck his own penis?

"Yes well that's a very nice trick Mr. Potter not many men can do that. But you were always a bit more flexible and you have the right size for it. It seems that you're ready for another ejaculation right this minute. But this time don't ejaculate in your mouth but in the bowl one of the girl is holding for you. Miss lovegood can you assist Mr. Potter and hold the bowl? Nothing else just hold the bowl. Miss weasely could you assist Mr. Coote in the same way? Miss Brown with Mr. Longbottem. Miss Robins with Mr. Peakes. The reason why I let you partner up someone else than your girlfriend or boyfriend is simple. Again you have to proof you have no secrets for each other".

The four boys were rock hard. Harry loved Hermione more than anything in the world but seeing a very naked Luna kneel in front of him looking very interested at his hard member even lick her lips when she came eye to head with it almost drove him crazy. Harry slowly began to stroke his hard member not wanting to look to eager in front of Hermione. But she walked towards him and whispered in his ear.

"God Harry you have a wonderful cock. It makes me so wet to see you stroke it in front of Luna. I want you to shoot the first load straight into her face she is practically begging for you're cum". Harry looked at Luna's face and saw that Hermione was right every time he moved his hand back she opened her mouth a bit. "Shoot in her mouth Harry so that I can kiss her and taste you again I promise I lick your cock clean when you're done". Then she grabbed his free hand and guided it to her extremely wet pussy. When Harry felt his fingers on her wetness and drove a finger in her tight damp hole it became too much for him and shot his entire load on Luna's face who dropped the bowl and started sucking every last drop out of his balls.

Luna didn't notice that her girlfriend was doing the same with Ritchie who loved it when people watched him masturbate didn't need any encouragement from his boyfriend who felt his entire penis disappear in Demelza her mouth and throat. It drove him completely wild and shot his load deep in her throat without spilling a drop.

Katie had played the same trick on Neville like Hermione had done with Harry she practically demanded him to empty his balls in Lavender's face. But no drop hit her face because she sucked it all.

"Wonderful" madam Pomfrey Was over the moon with joy. "My intension was to let you girls drink the semen. It's very healthy you know and it works better than a pepperup potion. It gives a witch enormous amount of energy and makes their magical core stronger". Katie and Hermione immediately started to lick Ginny and Luna's faces clean.

When both girls were clean. Madam Pomfrey configured for chars into gynecologist chairs and a pillow into a matrass. The chars were for Ginny, Luna, lavender and Demelza. Katie and Hermione had to use the matrass. Katie and Hermione were told to take a 69 position. "Eh Katie not that I don't want this. But intend to squirt when I cum". Hermione said biting her lip.

"No problem Hermione so do I". Katie while she smiled Hermione. "Do you want to go on top or do you want to lay down?"

"Down my hair is longer and I don't want to get it in my way".

The other girls took potition in the gynecologist chars. Harry was ordered to lick Demelza to an orgasm. Neville had to lick Lavender. Jimmy had to lick Ginny and Ritchie had to lick Luna. None of the boys hesitated. Katie and Hermione licked each other crazy. Katie came within 3 minutes spraying all her love juice over Hermione's face and in her mouth. Hermione soon followed Katie pulled her legs up so she could Hermione's love juice like a fountain.

The other four girls really enjoyed what the boys did between there tights. Hermione and Katie crawled towards their boyfriends. They wanted their mouths filled with cum too. Both harry and Neville felt the lips of their girlfriends close around their erect cocks.

This inspired Harry to do something special to Demelza. He started to speak parseltongue. "_You got such a sweet pussy Demelza. I lllllllooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeee ttttttthhhhhheeee tttttttttaaaaasssssssstttttttttteeeeeeee"._ Making his tongue vibrate extremely fast. It gave Demelza almost a heart attack from the enormous pleasure it gave her. She reached an orgasm so fast and huge she squirted all over Harry's face and past out. Poppy checked her vitals with diagnostic spell and concluded that Demelza passed out from pure pleasure.

At the same time Harry tasted Demelza's juices he squirted his own cum into his fingering girlfriend's mouth who swallowed it all. It took a bit longer for the other girls to cum but eventually they did. Katie received her own protein juice from Neville shortly after Hermione got hers from Harry.

Demelza became conations again 5 minutes after the other girls had their orgasm. Both Jimmy and Ritchie needed to help her out of the chair and supported her to keep her on her legs.

"Merlin, Harry what did you do to me? Never in my entire live did I have such a violent orgasm. Why is your hair all wet? Did I do that? I did didn't I. Oh god if you ever want to lick my bare pussy again I be on my back and have my legs spread so far before you can even finish asking. That was mind blowing".

"I just said that your pussy tasted good in parseltongue". Harry laughed "I thought you would like it".

"Like it! God I loved it Hermione you need to let him do this to you. You don't know what you're feeling". A still shaking Demelza said smiling.

"You can bet on that Demelza. Tonight he is all mine". Hermione said with so much lust in her voice that it made Harry rock hard again so fast that madam Pomfrey almost wanted to check his blood pressure.

"Ok". Poppy Pomfrey, Said "you convinced me I will be your head of house. I only want to check one thing out. First I want you to kiss your chosen lovers and I don't mean a quick peck on the lips but a deep kiss and put all the love you feel for that person in it".

Hermione and Harry, Ginny and Luna, Katie and Neville, Jimmy and Ritchie started kissing like there was no tomorrow. Demelza and Lavender looked at each other and shrunk their shoulders. "Why not". Demelza said while stepping towards Lavender. The two girls began the kiss each other first carefully but they both liked it and started to deepen the kiss. Until it became a real kiss of passion.

Madam Pomfrey did a spell they never heard of. But after she finished she made some nodes and asked them to change partners and repeated the kiss. Again she did the spell and made notes. She kept doing that until all 10 had shared a kiss of love.

Poppy counted the values of her readings and started to smile very brightly. "I have done a lot of these readings when I was younger but ever since professor Dumbledore became headmaster I wasn't allowed to do them anymore. But now that I am your head of house I can do them. I just say it was necessary because you are a small house. But I never in my entire live did I read such high values. There incredible".

"What does this mean madam Pomfrey?" A still very naked Hermione asked.

"It means Miss Granger that you and your friends can't become any closer than you already are. The 5 couples you have formed are what you might call soul mates or relations made in heaven. But as friends you are almost as close. You can kiss and have sex with all your friends and you will never get jealous of them or with any who will join your house. Because you will always return to your own partner who has stolen your heart. In short your soul mate".

By the word of friends Luna silently started to cry. When Poppy was done Luna was fully crying in Ginny's arms.

"All my live the only thing I wanted was too able to call someone friend. Now I have 9 friends who love me more than live itself I am so happy I can't help but cry". Luna said when Ginny asked if something was wrong. All of them embraced each other now cried with Luna. Harry pulled Poppy Pomfrey into their massive hug too.

"Make that 10 Luna". Poppy said. And cried together with her ten naked students. When they all calmed down a bit and went over the rules again Poppy suggested to ask the question to every student who wanted to join their house the student had the freedom to choose 2 member of the house but it has to be a boy and a girl. When that was all settled Poppy asked what this mysterious question of them was. "We ask the candidates if the masturbate and how many times they do it and what their fantasies are when the do". Luna answered. Like it was the most normal thing to ask.

"You never asked me that question". Poppy said still smiling. "If you have settled on asking that to give them excess to you quarters than I have to do to". She looked at Neville and nodded to him to ask her the question. Witch he did a bit blushing.

"Yes". Poppy answered. "I still masturbate I maybe look old in your eyes but I still have needs. Maybe not so much as you do but I still do it 3 to 4 times a week. My favorite fantasy is actually a all must know that I am adopted by the Pomfrey family they were wonderful people but extremely prudent. I was still quit young when I discovered masturbation. I liked it of course but as it turned out I did it all wrong. Vagina became all red and swollen. When I talked to my mother about it she thought it was some kind of rash. In her eyes I was still too young to play with myself. So she took me to a young healer. He of course saw immediately what it was. He gave me a potion and asked my mother to come back with me the next day. But also said that he needed to examine me alone but assured her that it was just procedure to examine girls with such private illness without their parents present.

The next day we came back and my mother waited in the waiting room. The healer told me that he knew what I had been doing to cause my vagina to turn all red and wanted to help me to learn how to do it properly. He asked me to undress and to lay down in a gynecologist char and started to explain every part of my vagina and its meaning. I became quit turned on by his touch. Then he showed me how to masturbate without causing my vagina to turn red. It was the best thing I ever I ever felt. He told me to practice at home and to come back in two days. Witch I did of course.

Two days later he asked me to undress again and to show him what I learned. He gave me some suggestions and asked me to continue. I was the first time I came. After that I went back to him at least ones a week. He hardly ever touched me and when he did he did it to guide me. Now I know it wasn't right what he did and that he was probably a pedophile. But he never did me any harm and I liked it a lot. I just didn't know any better. He is the biggest reason I became a healer".

"Did he masturbated in front of you too?" Lavender asked her red from excitement.

"Yes he did every time even squirted his cum over my body a couple of times but never in my face or in my mouth".

"You never thought later of turning him in?" Hermione asked shocked but at the same time it turned her on too.

"There was no point". Poppy explained. "In the magical world pedophilia is the only accepted perversion. At least if you can call gay and bisexual people perverts witch I do not.

Most pure blood fathers molested their daughters back in those days. It still happens form time to time but not as often any more. Sometimes older brothers like to do there sisters and there is no law that forbids it. It's the family's own choice to accept it or not. I know it sounds horrible but unfortunately I am not on the Wizengamot. If I was I already had changed that law. Most girls are fiscally and mentally not ready for such sexual acts".

They discussed the subject a bit longer and then turned back to their original plans.

"Ok". Poppy said after they were done. "Why don't you all get dressed and show me these living quarters of yours".

They all got dressed and went to the third floor. Neville pleasured the breasts of the painting of Marisa Kirisame and the all went into the small hall they decided to call the vault.

"Welkom to nudist heaven". Hermione said smiling.

"Oh my". Poppy gasped when she felt her clothes disappear. She glad she practiced her yoga every day and meditated every evening. She had always been pretty satisfied with her body and thought she was in pretty good shape. But age couldn't be stopped but now her body looked 21 again no lines no weak skin. But firm breasts and round hips her body had even effect on the teenage boys.

"Gentlemen please stand down". She said with a chuckle.

"Sorry ma'am" four male voices said.

The students showed Poppy around. After the tour she told the 10 students that she was going to tell the deputy head mistress that the house of PHANES ready to start their lessons tomorrow.

Poppy Pomfrey walked into her friend's office.

"Hello Poppy what can I do for you? Wait why are you smiling so brightly?"

Poppy started to tell her friend everything accept for the sexual deeds the teens had performed to bond with each other.

"Did you speak with Hogwarts too Poppy?"

"No I didn't Minerva. But they have been given the former quarters of a Wood Nymph called Éowyn".

Minerva gasped for air when she heard Poppy say the name Éowyn. "You sure they said Éowyn?"

"Yes I am positive why?" Poppy said not understanding why her friend got so excited by that name.

"Poppy I don't speak any elven but I know that Éowyn is elven for Elena Hogwarts".

"What you mean our Hogwarts the protector of our school?" Now it was Poppy's turn to gasp for air. "Are you sure? How do you know? You said you didn't speak elven".

"James and Lily Potter told me. They were the only students who could visit Elena Hogwarts without Albus or me present. Elena was heartbroken when she heard they were killed. They were the only ones in more than a thousand years who visited her and could speak with her in her own language. They both spoke elven with her. I think its better that we go and see her Poppy".

Both women went down to the lowest parts of the castle. When they entered the room of Elena Hogwarts they were greeted by a brightly smiling nymph.

"Good afternoon young ladies". Elena said still smiling. "I see you come with questions".

"Yes Elena we do". Minerva started. "10 student's clam they have spoken with you. Is this true?"

"Yes Minerva the hires have spoken with me. To answer your next question on what I mean with hires. I will say the hires of the founders of this school and the 5 hires of Myrddin Emrys better known as merlin and my own hire".

"You mean those 10 students are all hires please do explain?" Minerva asked shocked. Poppy couldn't also believe her ears.

"We'll let me start with the hires of the founders. The hire of Godric Gryffindor is Neville longbottem. The hire of Salazar Slytherin is Ritchie coote. The hire of Rowena Ravenclaw is Harry Potter. The hire of Helga Hufflepuff is Jimmy Peakes.

As for the hires of Myrddin Emrys. It's more complicated. During his life he had 6 wives. 5 non magical and one nymph. Each wife gave birth to one daughter. The 5 non magical wives gave birth to a squib Merlin didn't care he was the only magical who at least looked most human at that time he was actually an elf. He knew that someday in generations to come a magical would be borne. He decided that only the oldest daughters in his line could pass on his bloodline and that he would personally chose his hires. Because they would also inherit his powers. The five he chose are Katie bell, Hermione Granger, Demelza Rovers and Selina weasley you know her better as Ginevra Weasley. But that name is false name ask her father about it.

As for my hire and of Myrddin Emrys. It's Luna Lovegood. I am the current and sixth wife of Merlin. You see us nymph's can only become pregnant from an elf or a centaur. That's why it is such a good thing Hermione invented that spell to prevent woman to become pregnant. Not that Luna who is a half nymph has anything to fear from my husband. He only desires me. But she's got to be careful with having sex with Harry potter who is a full blood centaur.

You two look surprised let me explain. Harry Potter had two magical locks on his core. One from the old wizard who thinks he the reincarnation of my husband but doesn't look anything like him with that ridicules beard of him. His manners are more like my sister in law Morgan le Fay. Always doing the things in his best interest and call it the greater good. I took that lock away like I did with the rest of them.

As for the second lock he had it was more difficult I spotted a piece of soul behind his scar it wasn't a whole soul like the other three who are connected with him. This one was pure evil. It was a piece of the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Better known as Lord Voldemort and hire of Draconus Slytherin and Morgan le Fay. Draconus is the disowned oldest son of Salazar Slytherin. Who invented the use of a horcrux.

I took the horcrux or piece of soul out of him and placed into a shrinking container. At the next full moon with is tonight the container will shrink into nothing destroying the soul piece and every piece connected to it. I have been waiting for almost a thousand years to destroy the le fay bloodline and tonight it at 00:00 it will finally be done. Tom Marvolo Riddle will finally be no more and everyone who connected his magic too him will lose it.

But I am getting of topic. Harry Potter is like his father was a centaur. Centaurs have the ability to change into humans. They are also borne that way. After their second summer they will be able to change from human into a centaur and back. Most centaurs choose to remain in there half horse half human form but some don't. Like James Potter he choose like his father to live like a human and to fall in love with a witch. Centaurs can only reproduce with a witch in there human form. In their centaur form they can only reproduce with a nymph or a half nymph. Which means in Harry's case he can reproduce with his human soul mate as with his full nymph soul mate who is currently not in his group yet but will be in a view days. But don't worry Hermione her anti pregnancy charm will protect her from becoming a mother for now.

Poppy those teenagers need your guides and I am glad they asked you to become their head of house. Those ten have the ability to free the magical word of the disease cold pure blood supremacy. Your house will become larger and in time the house system at this school will stop to exist. But now is not the time. It will be slow obstacles need to be taken but in the end they will succeed.

Questions?"

"Yes". Poppy said "you Harry potter had 3 whole souls attached to him?"

"Yes you know of one for sure Hermione Granger his lover. The second one is from a very close unsuspected friend. The third is from his half-sister. It's not the time nor the place for me to reveal those names".

"Is Voldemort really going to die?" Minerva finally spoke up. The amount of information she and her friend had been given had made her head spin.

"Yes". Elena said smiling so bright her entire body glowed from it. "Tom Marvolo Riddle will be no more at 00:00 this night".

"Does the headmaster know about this?" Minerva asked. Simply couldn't believe it the war would be over tomorrow.

"Correction Minerva the school doesn't have a headmaster. It has a head mistress and she just asked me about Tom Marvolo Riddle dying. So I would say she does now. You see I am the only one who can appoint a headmaster or head mistress. I never appointed the old arrogant pervert who can't even enter these chambers. The school board did but they don't have that authority. Only I can choose the head of the school and I chose you Minerva. The so called reincarnation of Merlin bounded ten baby's there magic when they were borne because they were already more powerful than him as an infant. The other ones he wanted to bond and was too late with were placed into the wrong house here at school. He manipulated Salazar's old hat and placed them in the wrong house where they couldn't grow to their full potentials. So that he could remain the most powerful wizard alive. The sick baster bonded them to his huffing and puffing little toys so he could keep an eye on them. He already had done it before with Harry Potter. Before you ask how he succeeded in doing this ask Poppy how her students bonded their friendship and souls to each other. The old sicker only had to force his part in to them and he didn't have to take theirs".

Poppy gasped for air now. ´"No he didn't!"

"I am afraid he did Poppy. Those instruments are not bounded by blood but by seed".

"I am going to kill that sick fuck". Poppy said with grinding teeth.

"That won't be necessary Poppy, Albus to many names Dumbledore will soon very soon lose his magic because of his own greed and will be nothing more than a fragile elderly squib. Let him live and you punish him more than give him the satisfaction of dying. Because if he dies the wizard community will remember him as one off the greatest wizards ever lived. Reveal his secrets and he will be remembered as one of the sickest pervert on power lusted manipulative old fake Merlin who ever lived.

But as much I like to keep chatting with you young ladies. I think it's time that you Minerva have a school to inform about the new house and you Poppy need to be introduced as the head of that house. So I bid you farewell and hope to see again in the future".

With that Elena Hogwarts began to shine an extremely bright light that blinded the two woman completely. When they were able to see again the found themselves back in Minerva's office where the clock truck 5 o'clock.

"I am going to destroy those huffing and puffing toys of his". Poppy was beyond angry right now.

"After we told the all the students about the house of PHANES and introduce you as there head of house. Congratulations dear". Minerva gave her friend a mind blowing kiss.

After they broke there kiss Poppy asked her lover if it was necessary to keep their relation a secret. Because Poppy had no intension to keep this from her own students.

"I agree with you love. But for now let's just keep it in the house of PHANES". Minerva said still a bit flustered from there passionate kiss.

15 minutes later they walked into the great hall. Where now 5 house tables were standing and another hour glass hung in the main hall filled with pearls.

There were no students in the great hall yet all of them stopped in the main hall to look at the new hour glass. They all wondered what it was for accept for ten of them. When they saw it they smiled and walked into the great hall. Poppy had been successful the house of PHANES was accepted.

When they walked into the great hall they were greeted by their head of house. She showed them to their own new house table and told them she really needed to speak with them all after dinner.

Slowly students came walking into the great hall. They were all discussing the new hour glass until they saw the fifth table.

**"****EVERYONE SIT DOWN PLEASE".** Minerva said using a sonorous spell.

**"****As all of you have noticed there is another hour glass in the main hall filled with pearls. By now you all have probably also noticed that there is a fifth house table in this hall. The table and the hour glass represents the house of PHANES". **

Some students who studied Greek mythology a bit in their own time started to whisper to each other.

**"****The house is currently represented by ten students. But it is possible for others to join this house. But before you do consider this. The house of PHANES is based on trust and respect. In this house you will have no secrets. On their quarters are special wards and charms. They were placed by Hogwarts herself and can't be broken. The wards and charms prevent you from keeping secrets and it also prevents you from hiding yourself. The members of the house of PHANES have sworn in front of each other and Hogwarts herself that they respect each other regardless of sex, age our species. And I and there head of house assure the ones who decide to join that only the members of the house of PHANES can enter these quarters. Not even myself or other members of the staff can.**

**If you want to join you have to proof that you are worthy of their trust and respect. If you still think you would do better in their house than in your current one. You need to address one of the ten original students of the house. The ten will decide if you can go throw there accepting program. But be warned there program is based on trust and respect. In the first stage of the program you will be asked some personal and intimate. Questions I personally would have a huge problem with of answering. But they all asked each other the same questions they are going the new members and answered them truthfully. The second stage is a physical stage done together with 2 students which has too be a girl and a boy of the candidate choice and in the presents of their head of house during that face there will be a charm placed on you. Again all the current members preformed this physical stage. Again I worn you this is something very private and intimate. Not something I would ever do in front of anyone.**

**si vous êtes une chatte ou bite que vous avez pour moi tout. Is what is displayed on their crest. If you considering of joining the house of PHANES. Maybe it's better that your translate the text on their crest first and find out what PHANES stands for. After you did and you are still willing to join. You have a good chance you will that is if all ten accept you. Because they are equal. It doesn't matter if you are a first year or a seventh year you are all the same. As for this school year they have chosen Harry potter and Hermione Granger as there prefects. But in their house they are equal to everyone else.**

**That's all".**

All students began to discuss the new house. Most of them had no idea what the French line meant. Or the true meaning of PHANES. But most students were very interested in the fact that you couldn't hide your body in there quarters. Did this mean they were all naked in there? No that couldn't be possible the staff would never allow it. But they couldn't get in there and there head of house was the school healer and used to see naked bodies.

Some students said nothing. They never had felt at home in their current house. Among them where even some Slytherin's. There biggest concern was that they wouldn't be accepted because they were in Slytherin. But McGonagall had also said that they respect each other and don't bother if you are a boy or a girl or even not human.

Ron Weasley counted 6 girls and 4 boys. All girls he considered very shaggily. He would do anything to get in a house were all girls walked around naked begging him to play with them. He thought he had a very good chance, after all his girlfriend was among them and 2 of his best friends at least they thought he was. Of course his sister was at least she thought she was and the girl he known for years because she lived near the burrow.

No one ever considered Ronald Bilius Weasley very intelligent.

Ron got up and walked over to the table with the ten students. When he reached them he demanded. "I want to enter your house to because if I don't I write mom that you Ginny walk around naked in a common room and shag with all the girls there".

"Wow Ronald you just made that up or is it one of your fantasies? But thanks for the idea maybe we can do it tonight what do you think girls? Oh and Ron I don't care what you wright mom I am not leaving my friends and you can't enter our house. Bye Ron".

Ron was now very angry. Girls shagging was a complete waist in his book. But 6 girls shagging with each other was pure insane. It was unsown. But when Harry asked. "He Ginny will it be ok if I and the guys watched".

"Sure". Ginny had responded. "If you all behave we don't mind you all joining in". the other girls smiled and said they were looking forward to it.

Ron stormed away furious. Of course Harry Potter was allowed to watch and even play along. But two of those girls belonged to him. His mom and Dumbledore promised him that until Ginny would marry Harry he could have his way with her. He only get the mudblood knocked up and he would be a wealthy men. Mom and Dumbledore would take care of that. But that would fail if they would be in an entire different house. He needed to take action his mom would be extremely angry with Ginny. Mom hated gay people she would tell Ginny to stop this nonsense and get things settled with Dumbledore. The only thing he needed to do was write his mother a very detailed letter.

Draco Malfoy wasn't as dumb as Ronald Weasley but wasn't very bright either. He would never consider leaving the former house of his master. He would make sure that no one else did. His play toy Pansy Parkinson he never had to seduce her or force if he only looked she would get down on her knees and let him have his way with her. She didn't even mind if he shagged her with all the other boys from his dorm. No Pansy would never leave. His dad had paid good money for her and the potion his godfather brewed for her had turned her in a willing slut. He was unsure about his betrothed Daphne Greengrass at least she was until last year. The girl was so cold that even his famous Malfoy charm couldn't heat her up. She kept refusing to even look at him. Not to mention talking with him. She would never share his bed. He didn't care anymore that she was by far the prettiest girl in Hogwarts she even gave that Weasley whore a run for her money. Draco had asked his father to dissolve the betrothed contract between him and Daphne Greengrass.

But she was very quit now it looked like she was thinking about joining that inferior house and leave Slytherin. That was something the young death eater would never allow. Action needed to be taken.

Other students were considering switching from house to. But weren't noticed because they didn't were as obvious as Daphne Greengrass. Strangely enough most of them were girls there were boys to but they were in minority. It was not only the oldest students even a few first-year planned to switch from house.

No one wanted to approach the ten like Ronald Weasley had done and not so conspicuous. They would wait until they caught on alone and ask them than but certainly not in the great hall.

The members of the house of PHANES were still joking about the prank they had played on Ron when they heard someone shout.

**"****YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF MALFOY. IF I WANTED TO JOIN THE HOUSE OF PHANOS IT IS MY BISNESS. TELL YOU WHAT I WAS STILL THINKING ABOUT IT BUT NOW I AM SURE".**

With that Daphne Greengrass stood up and walked straight to the house table of the house of PHANES.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation". Daphne started when she stopped at new house table. "But I would like to ask you to consider me joining your house. I don't care what it takes but I am sick and tired of being in a house full of pureblood perverts. Granger you know me. We talked and worked together in the library. Please I beg of you. they just told me what they wanted to do with me tonight if I didn't stop considering to switch from house".

Hermione looked at Poppy who nodded at her. The two woman understood each other. Poppy would delay there talk to later that evening.

"First of all Daphne my name is Hermione and if you want to join our house you need to start calling us by our given names. Second it's not for me only to decide. Why don't you come with us and we can talk about this without the entire school listening in".

The ten got up and walked out of the great hall with Daphne following them. They went to the empty classroom on the second floor. At the door Hermione said she would vote yes and would wait with Daphne outside until they were done. The other nine went in and closed the door.

"What are you doing Granger, sorry Hermione? None of them know me and I am a Slytherin 8 off them were in Gryffindor before you all started your own house. They hate me".

They don't hate you Daphne. They just don't know you. I don't even know you that well but I am willing to learn to know you. Are you willing to do the same?"

"Like I said Hermione I will do anything to join your house. Ask me a question and I will answer you truthfully".

"Ok. Hermione said. "But I think we better go inside and close the door for real. You see we wanted to know for sure we could trust you and that you weren't followed. The door is an illusion. Placed by Ginny her brothers have a magical joke shop and sell stuff like that they sent us some of it to test it. Sorry about that we just wanted to make sure".

Hermione took Daphne her hand and walked throw the door like it wasn't even there. Daphne couldn't blame them she would have done the same if she was I there position. She didn't consider it to be Slytherin they were just cautious.

"Daphne". Harry started. "We all heard your reason with Hermione and decided you can join us if you are still willing to?"

"Yes I would do anything like I told Hermione but you all heard that of course".

"Yes we did". Harry said. "But we will see if you meaning it. First you may choose someone who is going to interview you and remember we all gave answer to the same questions. We are not asking them to embarrass you. But in our house quarters you are going to see and hear thinks and we just want to know if you could handle them. First off all we don't wear clothes in our quarters the wards prevents us. It also gives us an even more feeling of equality. We respect each other to much to take advantage of each other but the charms prevent it too. We don't stop each other from having fun with each other in our bedrooms as long everyone in that bedroom is ok with it.

As for what you're going to hear I just can't say it yet because I don't even know it myself but our head of house wanted to talk to us tonight and it sounded important. So who's going to interview you?"

"Well I know Hermione best and I always have the feeling we have an unspoken respect for each other. So I would like you to do it Hermione". A nerves Daphne said.

"Ok". Hermione said and asked her first question. "Daphne could you tell us the real reason why you want to leave your current house and join ours".

"Hmmm yes that's kind of a private question but I will answer it because I want to see if you all were really meaning when your head of house said regardless of sex, age or species.

The real reason of me wanting to leave is I am not only sick and tired of the pureblood bullshit they preach but I can't be myself in there. You see I am not human". Daphne thought she had dropped a bombshell but the ten didn't even blink. "Ok you suspected I wasn't because otherwise you would be telling me now that I was lying or something".

"Tell you a secret Daphne". Hermione said smiling. "I was shocked to hear you say that but one look at Luna and I was sure you weren't lying. You see she can sense when someone is lying".

"Are you a nymph Luna?" Daphne asked a little shocked.

"Half nymph". Luna answered. "My mother was a full nymph and she found a way she could get my daddy to get her pregnant she was always trying out new spells and invented new potions".

"So you are able to wear clothes all day then?" Daphne asked Luna with great interest.

"Longer than a full nymph but after a view hours I need to take them of otherwise I go nuts from the suffocating feeling". Luna was now smiling broadly she knew she wasn't the only one anymore.

"I need to get out of my clothes at least after 3 hours otherwise I would die. I am a full nymph and taking of your clothes in Slytherin is the same as giving a green card to all the males to gang rape you. The Greengrass family adopted me after my mother was murdered by followers of Voldemort. Yes I can say Voldemort I am not scared of a self-chosen name. The centaur who is my father I never met. I only know he was killed before I was born. David and Esmeralda Greengrass are good people and I treat them as my own parents and they treat me as their daughter".

"Do you have more questions Hermione?" Daphne ask glad she had answered her first question truthfully and the reaction of the ten had warmed her heart they didn't shouted at her or ran away in fear. No they felt sorry for her lost and that she wasn't be able to be herself in her current house.

"Yes I have. Again I don't ask this to humiliate you I just want to know if you trust us enough to provide us with that information". Daphne nodded. "Ok Daphne how many times per week or per day do you masturbate? If you do you fantasize with it and what are your favorite fantasies?"

Daphne looked at all the ten students in front of her. None of them seemed to want to make her look foolish or make fun of her in any way.

"As a full nymph you have more sexual urge then a witch. Ask Luna she will tell you the same. I need to masturbate more than a witch at least 8 times a day. But I like to do it even more than that. As for fantasies it's a bit awkward especially because the people I like to fantasize about are in this room. So I hope this will not change your mind about me". Each of them made it clear they wouldn't. Daphne continued.

"I like to fantasize like many witches about Harry Potter. How he takes me in every available hole I got. But that's not all I want everything out now. I also fantasized about you Hermione. The two of us pleasuring each other with our mouths and fingers in the library. Hermione needed to adjust her seat a bit because she have had the same fantasies. I my fantasies I also did you Ginny in the great hall without anyone noticing it. Sorry guys but I have been living for six years in Slytherin. But I think that I will have fantasies about all of you in the near future. But Harry, Hermione and Ginny were the most famous and hated ones In Slytherin".

"To tell you the truth Daphne I am flattered by this and also a bit turned on. But there is one more thing I need to ask you. Are you willing to choose two of us to company you to our head of house and let her do some tests on you? To see how well you match with us. To do the test you will need to kiss with both of them. It needs to be real kiss with tongue and everything. You also need to be naked. When the test turns out that we are very close and our souls are connected you will be given the choice to seal that bound by exchanging orgasm liquids. Of course they respect your virginity so there will be no penetration".

"Before I answer that can I ask if there are any couples amongst you because I don't want to break any relations?"

Hermione laughed a bit before answering. "Yes Daphne there are. You see Harry is my soul mate my future husband and current boyfriend. Neville and Katie, Luna and Ginny, Ritchie and Jimmy, Lavender and Demelza have the same thing. But we all are also what most people call bisexual we don't call it anything because in the end we love our soul mates the most and don't have a problem with a bit of playing with a friend. Harry and Neville only want to lose their virginity with their soul mates. The same goes for me and Katie. The rest don't really care. So it doesn't really matter who you choose because when we get to that stage your will be considered a friend we only need to place a charm on you that will prevent you from becoming pregnant. I know you are a nymph and can only become pregnant by an elf or a centaur. But we just want to be equal in every way. They spell has on downside if you would call that. Your body hair will disappear from your shoulders down".

"So you won't be bothered if I choose for instance choose you and Harry?" Daphne asked Hermione a bit nerves.

"No not at all". Hermione smiled at Daphne.

"Than that is my choice". Daphne said while letting out a deep sight.

Harry, Hermione and Daphne went to the hospital wing for Daphne's examination. The rest went back to their common room making a detour by the kitchens to ask for some more food because neither of them finished dinner. They promised to bring some for the other three too.

Harry, Hermione and Daphne walked into an empty hospital wing and went straight to Poppy's office. Where the found there head of house surrounded with extremely rare old books. Harry needed to drag Hermione but also Daphne who seems to love books as much as Hermione into the examination room after he introduced Daphne to Poppy as an aspirant member of their house.

"So you're sure you are ready for this Daphne?" Poppy asked her. What Daphne found strange Snape had never addressed her by her given name. He always called her Miss. Greengrass and she had to call him master like every student in Slytherin. But Hermione and Harry called there head of house by her first name like she was an equal. To their believes she was.

"Yes madam Pomfrey I a very sure".

"Daphne please call me Poppy in our house we are equal and so am I. Now please take off your clothes of so I can examine you".

Daphne looked at Harry and Hermione for a moment and had already started to strip. She started to follow their lead. When she was finished and totally nude she looked at her two house mates to be.

"Bly me Harry you sure you are not related to a centaur? You're huge! Daphne said with her eyes almost popping out of her head".

Harry was standing looking from Hermione to Daphne and back with an erection that was over 9 inches long. "Eh not that I know of".

Hermione could only giggle.

"Ok Daphne". Poppy said ready to begin her tests. "If you please stand as close as possible against Hermione and kiss her like you would kiss a lover".

Daphne hesitated for a moment. So Hermione took charge and started to embrace her. Daphne felt Hermione's body pressing against her. Her breasts pressed against hers. Hermione's hands on her neck and lower back just above her bum. Daphne had to admit it felt really good. But when she felt Hermione's lips touch hers it was if lightning struck her. She had never been kissed before but the sensation she felt was overwhelming. She felt Hermione's tongue pressing against her lips asking for enter. Daphne opened her lips a bit and felt Hermione's tongue slip into her mouth and started to move around. Out of pure lust Daphne started to respond by dancing around and against Hermione's tongue. The sensation was heaven.

Poppy preformed the spell Dumbledore had forbidden her to do and almost fainted. "_This can be right"._ She thought and preformed the spell again. Same measures came back. "_Unbelievable". _She mate a note of her findings.

A couple of minutes later the two girls ended there kiss. Daphne was a bit overwhelmed by the feeling and was shaking from head to toe.

"You're ok?" Hermione asked with a seductive voice.

"Yeah I just never had kissed before but wow I sure like it". Hermione let go of her and Harry stepped forward. "Eh Harry are we supposed to be standing as close as Hermione and I did?" Harry nodded. "But you're eh penis is poking against my lower belly".

"Why don't you grab it and move it so it feels more comfortable for you". Hermione said to Daphne.

"Are you sure you don't mind Hermione?" Hermione shook her head. "What about you Harry?" She got the same responds as from Hermione. Harry felt a trembling hand grab his manhood and held it against his belly. He took a step forward and placed one hand in her neck and the other one as low as possible on her back. His middle finger on her tailbone between her butt cracks. Daphne didn't let go of his extremely hard penis. So he gave her a mind blowing kiss. Daphne knew what to expect but wasn't prepared for this. She was completely blown out of her mind the feeling Harry was able to give her. She felt the moister leaking along her legs. "_Merlin king of the elf's he just gave me an orgasm by just kissing me. This guy is amazing"._

Poppy did her readings again and again she needed to do it twice before she was sure. "_Same measures as with Hermione"._

Harry and Daphne ended there kiss because they heard Hermione squeak are you sure?

"Absolutely Hermione the three of you are soul mates as far as I know this has never happened before. It's up to you three to decide if you want to seal this bond or not".

"What do you mean Poppy?" the three asked simultaneously.

"I wanted to wait to tell you all this when we were all together but I think it's best that I tell you three the part concerning you. This can come as a shock to you so do you". The three nodded at her to go on. Poppy took a deep breath and began. "Minerva McGonagall and I have visited Elena Hogwarts before Minerva announced you as the new house of PHANES. Elena told us some extraordinary thinks about you all. She told us that the first ten of the house of PHANES all had locks on their magic they were placed on you not long after you were borne these locks were done together with some very obscure tracking charms. To follow your emotions and whereabouts. The locks and charms were all placed by one and same person. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore although she called him something completely else. In short she called him a manipulating pervert.

Elena took care of the locks and charms they are all gone. But you Harry were carrying something else with you too. You carried a piece of soul in your scar. It's called a horcrux and was made by Tom Marvolo Riddle".

"Voldemort?" Harry asked with astonishment.

"Yes". Poppy continued. "I don't know if he did it deliberately or on mistake when he killed your parents. Anyway Elena removed it and placed it in a shrinking container and placed nymph magic on it. When the full moon reached its highest point this night the container vanish and the soul pieces of that are connected do to. This means Voldemort dies this night at 00:00".

"What about the death eaters?" Daphne asked still holding Harry's manhood.

"If I am right and the connected there magic to their master they will lose it when he dies and become squibs".

The three teens cheered and kissed each other out of pure joy. Harry needed all his will power not to squirt his cum all over both girls because Daphne's hand was stroking him madly.

"But there is more and think you better let go of Harry for a moment Daphne if you don't want to find yourself covert with sperm and he needs all of it if you decide to complete your bond".

Daphne let go of Harry's throbbing manhood and looked at the whit pre-cum oozing head. "Sorry. She said and started to get scarlet red".

"Its ok I didn't mind". Harry assured her.

"You like that don't you?" Hermione teased him and flicked her tongue over his head and licked the pre-cum clean off.

"The same goes for you Hermione leave to poor men alone for now". Poppy wasn't really mad at the girls but she saw that Harry was in real trouble and needed saving. Both girls were giggling now.

"Ok where was I". Poppy continued. "Elena Hogwarts told us some very interesting things. For instants Harry you are the true and only hire of Rowena Ravenclaw and are as much human as Daphne is the biggest divergence between you and her is she is a nymph and you are a full blood centaur. All three students where dumbstruck hearing this and both girls looked at Harry who looked completely human to them. Ok he was well equipped but a centaur was much larger. they had seen it during their lessons in care of magical creatures and when the saw Firenze. He was huge when erected they had seen it a couple of times specially when Daphne or Luna walked by.

"But how?" Harry asked still not believing it.

"A centaur is borne in human form when his mother is a witch and not a nymph. When he is two summers old he will be able to change into a centaur and back into a human again. Unfortunately the soul piece behind your scare prevented you from using that ability but with a bit of training you will be. Therefore Hermione will do perfectly to place her invented charm on Daphne too. Because when Harry is able to change his centaur senses will kick in and will feel an enormous urge to mate with Daphne and Luna. Although les with Luna but with Daphne it will be unbearable for him if he doesn't.

But Hermione's spell will prevent them to become pregnant. In his human form he can't impregnate them but he could with Hermione or the other girls. The children he produce will be centaur, nymph or even human no one can tell. Because Hermione you are as Ginny, Lavender, Katie and Demelza are a hire of Myrddin Emrys better known as Merlin". Hermione needed to be held up by Harry and Daphne because she almost fainted by this news.

"Luna is a direct descended of the Wood Nymph called Éowyn better known as Elena Hogwarts. And you Daphne are to because all wood nymph's are related but I am not sure how".

Poppy waited a few minutes to let the news sink in.

"Do it Hermione use the charm on me. If Harry can make me cum just by kissing me I really would like to know what he can do with that wonderful cock of his". Daphne said hoping Hermione wasn't angry with her.

Hermione could only chuckle at Daphne's unsure voice. Took her wand and placed Daphne under the charm. Being a nymph she didn't have any body hair so there wasn't much divergence to see. Poppy checked her with a diagnostic spell and concluded that Daphne was fully protected.

"So I assume you three want to bond fully". The three nodded enthusiastic. "There is only one problem because you are already bounded to the others in a different way and told me that you wanted to give each other you're virginity. So I saw no problem completing your soul bound because you would do it if your both were ready. But now there are three of you connected as soul bounded and I am afraid if you would wait it could do you more harm than good.

So if you're really sure about this Harry must penetrate you both 3 different ways and ejaculate. While he does that one of you will have to pleasure the other girl with her mouth if possible if not with her fingers. Like I said this could be a problem".

"No problem here". Hermione said bravely but was less than she sounded.

"If Hermione is ok with it I will to". Daphne said sounding very nerves.

"Eh you two don't have to do this you know. I will think no less of you if you don't want to". Harry said because he didn't want to cause them any pain. "Poppy why can't I just lick them both and they suck me?"

"Oh didn't I mention when you finished penetrating them you need to lick them clean on all three places". Poppy said grinning.

Both girls were touched by Harry's concerns about hurting them. And were now both hugging him.

"I will go first". Hermione said while dropping on her knees and grabbing Harry's swollen member and guiding it to her mouth. At the same time she started moving her free hand towards Daphne's bald damp slit and started slowly to play with it. Daphne grabbed Harry tighter because Hermione her fingers were doing magical things to her. She had never be this intimate with someone before but she liked every second of it. She even began to feel something for these two she never had felt for anyone before. Sure she loved the Greengrasses but this was different this was much deeper. Could it be real love? Like undivided deep love no matter what these two would do to her she would always love them and the feeling became stronger and stronger.

Both Hermione and Harry felt the same thing. Especially when Hermione felt Harry's cum hit the back of her throat and Daphne's juice leaking over her hand.

"Time to change position". Hermione said when she pulled Harry's massive member out of her mouth.

Poppy transfigured a pillow into a four poster matrass. Harry helped Daphne to lay down on her back. Hermione kneeled between her tights so she could do her magic with her tongue on Daphne's leaking pussy.

"Which one I need to do first Mione?" Harry asked still a bit unsorted but exited as hell also.

"Why don't you take the smallest one first I want to safe the best for the end". Hermione said as much exited as Harry was feeling.

Poppy handed Harry a bottle of clear liquid and told him to rub it on his manhood and also between Hermione her butt cheeks especially on her little hole because she wasn't able to moister it herself. Harry did what he was told and even pushed his finger a couple of times into the little hole which made Hermione moan and started pushing towards him telling him to push it deeper. She couldn't really talk because her tongue was flicking over Daphne her clitoris and entering her damp opening from time to time.

Finally when Harry decided he and Hermione were slippery enough he started pushing the head of is rock hard member against her tight hole. He was surprised that he could enter her so easily he didn't need much force so slip the head all the way in. Hermione waved with her free hand to tell him to wait a moment. Poppy told him she needed to get used to his size. After two minutes Hermione made a gesture that he could go deeper. Harry was amazed how good it felt. He pushed his complete member in Hermione's behind and started slowly pumping in and out of her. He wanted to make it last as long as possible.

_"__Elena mother of Hogwarts what is that thing big. Dammed it's much bigger than the dildo's I used out of mom's dresser. But he sure knows how to use it this is way much better than those dildo's". _Hermione thought while she drove her tongue deep into Daphne her wet cunny.

Daphne was begging and screaming for Hermione to go on. She loved every second of what the former Gryffindor did to her and when she fell a finger entering her butt hole it drove her completely over the edge.

Hermione fell Harry's cock swell up even more in her tight little butt and knew he was about to cum for the second time inside of her. She had fingered herself with her free hand and bummed her ass harder against Harry and reached her orgasm at the same time when Harry and Daphne did.

Harry didn't need much time to recover. He pulled out of Hermione her butt which slowly closed again. Seconds after that Hermione fell the hot hard penis enter her dripping wet slippery pussy. She was glad she didn't only had used her mother's dildos on her ass. She had broken her hymen years ago. Using a much too large dildo on her tiny immature pussy. She had panicked at that moment but was very happy that she had done it back then. Because now she could fully enjoy the feeling of being penetrated with a real large cock. And she did enjoy it her second orgasm reached her when he was only half way in.

Harry had really enjoyed pumping Hermione in her butt. But this was way better not as tight but much warmer and slippery. He had noticed that there wasn't a barrier like he had expected but didn't care he knew he was her first one. He would ask her when the bounding was complete. He loved this too much to concern about things like that.

Daphne was having the time of her life. Hermione was a real pro with her tongue. While her fingers did her magic on her bum. Hermione had already slipped two fingers in and she enjoyed it very much. She had already had 3 orgasms and felt another one coming up.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hips tighter and drove his hard member all the way into her and squirted his cum for the third time in his first true love.

Hermione fell Harry's seed hitting her uterus she came so hard she never had before. The orgasm almost took her out. Her mouth was wide open and covering Daphne's wet slit the screaming she did drove also Daphne to a mind blowing orgasm.

Harry slipped out Hermione and started to clean all the parts of her body with his tongue and gave Hermione another orgasm.

But time to recover was slim. Harry needed to do Daphne too. She never had sucked a penis before not even a fake one. But at Hermione's instructions she managed to make him cum deep into her mouth. With Hermione she didn't need instructions because she knew very well to pleasure a pussy.

Licking Hermione was tasteful to and fun. But when Harry pushed his enormous cock into her bum a whole other dimension opened for her. It hurtled a bit at first but now he was pumping in and out of her and to be on the receiving side as well as the giving side meaning Hermione. It completely drove her wild. It made her work harder and felt Harry's penis swell up. Another orgasm hit her body and mind. If the entire had walked into this room right now Daphne couldn't care anymore because she was with the people she loved more than even life itself and made her feel like she was in heaven.

Harry waited again for a few seconds just so he could watch Daphne her little tight hole slowly close. Before driving his cock into the really wet but extremely tight pussy of Daphne it was clear that she still was a full virgin at least until Harry broke her Hymen by pushing his cock all the way into her. Daphne needed some time to adjust to the pain and the stretching feeling but when she did she felt so much pleasure that if Voldemort himself had walked in and killed her on the spot she wouldn't stop banging into Harry and licking and fingering a moaning and squirming Hermione.

She too came very hard when she felt Harry's cum hit her uterus. The three of them almost lost their mind by their orgasms.

Breathing heavily Harry licked Daphne clean and started to sense the satisfaction it gave her. At the same time he could sense Hermione's tiredness and satisfaction to.

_"__I wonder if they sense it to?" _Harry thought. Two voices came to his mind. "_We do love. And we both love you and we love each other". _Harry could feel the love pouring into his heart. "_I love you Hermione. I love you Daphne. More than I ever can express". _He pushed all the love he felt for both girls towards them and the both felt it and it hit them deep. They never imaged that they would love someone so much and receive even more love back.

It would be very strange for other people to see 1 men love two woman so much and both woman loved him back with the same amount of love. And both woman even loved each other just as much as the loved the man. "_Perfect 3 way relation". _Poppy thought.

Poppy Pomfrey was now walking through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Carrying a bag with clothes followed by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass the three teens didn't bother to get fully dressed again so they threw Harry's invisibility cloak over them and walking silently and very naked under the cloak behind their head of house.

All three were still a bit shaky by the extreme amount of orgasms they had received from their first full sex experience. Both girls were glad that Poppy had taught them a special healing charm to take away the soreness they had felt after their mind blowing sex. They felt pretty ok now but Poppy had told them it was better to wait until the next day to do something that extreme again.

The three teens assured her that they were dead tired but extremely satisfied. The three of them found it pretty exiting to walk naked in the castle and see students walk by. Silently the told each other that they would surely do it again. Maybe even eating breakfast naked in the great hall. The thoughts only made both girls damp all over again and Harry extremely hard. But they thought that they couldn't take another orgasm so they kept on walking. But it was defiantly something they wanted to try out. Both girls wanted Harry a blowjob butt naked in front Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy without them noticing it.

When they reached the painting of Marisa Kirisame Poppy satisfied the paintings breasts and the four of them entered the fault. Daphne was delighted with her new house quarters. She immediately fell at home. The eight who were already there gave her all a warm hug. Poppy told her that her trunk and the rest of her stuff was already in her bedroom she was going to share with Harry and Hermione. For this Poppy received a sincere hug and kiss on the cheek from the beautiful naked blond girl.

Poppy's day was getting better and better by the minute. But there still was a heavy task waiting upon her. She needed to tell the rest of her house what Elena Hogwarts had told her. She gartered her students around her and started telling what she had heard. The students were all blown away by the information they received but what impressed them the most was that Ginny was actually named Selena Lily Weasley. This warmed Poppy even more. All of them had found out that they were the most powerful magician's alive today and were more concern about a friend who just found out she had a completely different name and that her father had the answers for that mystery. They also noticed that Selena carried Harry's mother's first name as her middle name.

Selena immediately wanted to write her father a letter asking him to meet with her. The rest assured her they would go with her. Poppy knew there was no way to stop them in doing so. So she went along with it and told them she would join them too. This resulted in another bone crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek but now from a beautiful naked redhead. Yes this was undoubtedly one of the best days in poppy's life.

* * *

[z1]


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was having a good day to for now at least. He had found the house of the Gaunt family and was working his way down to the cellar. He could practically feel the magic. Yes there was a piece of Tom's soul in here. He magically removed some dirty tiles and started digging. He found a small iron box. It was magically sealed but that wasn't a problem for the great Albus Dumbledore. He easily removed the locking charm and opened the box. What he saw almost stopped its heart. "_Can this be true? Didn't Tom know what kind of stone this is? The thinks that I could do with this stone. I could see her again feel her again. I would never have to be afraid again of her telling some student about all the thinks she and I did. For years I have been lucky that the students don't go into that toilet. I have been extremely lucky four years ago that Ronald Weasley heart Myrtle talk with Hermione Granger about those thinks. Lucky for me she got petrified that same evening. I had to promise young mister Weasley some thinks. But the girls were already too old for my taste. _

_But Myrtle was special always so willing. Ok I know it was Horace Slughorn potion that made her so willing but he had the benefit of it too. I didn't tell on him and him not of me". _

Albus didn't know what time it was at the moment. If he had he would have seen that it was 23:55. Not that it had mattered Albus had no idea what was going on in Hogwarts.

_"__If I just slip in on maybe I will be able to bring her back. Oh god the fun I could still have with her she was always an exceptional sucker". _

Albus was now driven by lust he experienced 50 years ago it had been a wonderful night he had given Myrtle detention like he done so many times before. She had come to his office and Albus had stunned her like every time and had forced the imperious potion Horace had brought along into her throat. First it had worked perfect and both perverts had young Myrtle between them. Both were deep in her when the potion failed and Myrtle had no Idea what was going on she was held between two professors and she felt something in her pussy and ass she was 14 and knew what the two men were doing with her. Strangely enough it didn't hurt her but she didn't like it either. She would have if Jason form sixth year had done something like that to her. But not these two old men. She started to scream murder and got of that office as fast as she could grabbing her clothes on the way out. She ran to the girl's lavatory on the first floor as far away as possible from those two sick bastards. She cried her eyes out she felt so humiliated and dirty like she had never felt before. But after hours she heard a voice a boy's voice. She was ready to rip this boy apart just for being a boy in a girl's bathroom. She opened the door and the only thing she saw was two yellow eyes and she could feel her soul being ripped from her body but she was not ready to die. First the two perverts needed to pay for what they had done to her.

Albus slipped on the ring and could almost feel her lips on his manhood again. But then it happened.

"Dumbledore you sick fuck finally we meet again. I knew what you and your buddy Slughorn were doing with those girls. Very interesting I used it to blackmail Slughorn with it he told me exactly how to make these horcuxes. But I had nothing on you so I ordered my pet basilisk to kill your favorite fuck toy. Just for ….."

The extreme frightening voice of Tom Mavolo Riddle died away without a warning. Albus had felt the magic of the ring attaching to his own magic. But now he felt nothing anymore at least no magic. What had happened to him where was his magic? He tried to apparate. Nothing. he tried a summing charm a light charm nothing. His magic was gone. He was a squib. That wasn't possible not to the greatest wizard of the century Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class.

But Albus Dumbledore wasn't the only one who had lost his magic at that same moment all over the country men and women were dumb struck when they wanted to use a spell and it didn't work nothing happened. In Malfoy manner Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew were standing over the corps of their master. They had no idea what had happened one moment he was almost smiling like he was extremely happy about something because he never smiled. The next minute he fell dead on the ground.

Peters silver hand was on the floor to melting into nothing. Peter was bleeding heavily and also fell to the floor because of blood loss and was bleeding to death now. Bellatrix completely lost her mind she tried to torture Peter like she and her master had done so many times with the rat but nothing happened. She was crying and laughing hysterical now she completely lost it.

Lucius was the only one to keep calm he had an imperium to protect. But then his wife walked into the room. That hadn't been possible for 16 years. He had married her by betrothal contract impregnate her and locked her in her room without a wand to use. She gave birth to a suitable hire and swore to Lucius if she ever got out she would castrate him with a dull blade.

Narcissa Black she had never accepted the name Malfoy was now walking straight towards her so called husband. In one hand she held her wand that was taken from her 16 years ago in the other a 47 inch long dull rusty blade that was used for decoration in her room. With her wand she stunned Lucius and tied him to the wall removed his pants and enervated him. Lucius was screaming from the top of his longs now. His wife was planning to keep her promise. He fell the rusty steel enter his flesh he had been under the crusiates curs a view times but this was so painful he wished she would just kill him. But Narcissa wasn't a killer she wasn't even a sadistic person like her sister had been so many times but this bastard deserved this more than anyone else. He had raped her for months until she finally became pregnant. Than he locked her away and kept her on 24 hours surveillance so she wouldn't aborts his hire. After the boy was borne she was locked up again and she never saw Lucius or the boy again. She never had feelings for the boy who turned out to be a clone of his father.

And now she would have her revenge it made her sick seeing the piece of meat again that had cost her so much pain. But she would make sure it would never hurt any woman ever again. With a final push from her blade and a dull thump was heard. The penis with balls included was lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Whit a flick of Narcissa's wand Lucius fell on top of it. She wrote a note to the DMLE to tell them were to find Voldemort and 3 of his followers. She sent it away with a very slow looking owl. She grabbed some of her clothes and left the hated mansion no idea where to go maybe she would try her old boyfriend hopefully he never married that tramp Molly Prewett.

Severus Snape didn't have a good night at all. First he had to come in front of his master because he wanted to know if the old goat was on to something. The old goat had trusted Severus for years and a week ago the old senile goat had told Severus about the horcruxes he believed Severus his master had created. He had to tell his master who was beyond angry and had placed Severus under a crutio for minutes tonight and now when he wanted to blow of some steam by hexing some practicing dummy's to pieces. specially because Potter had used them last year during his pathetic DA club. But he cast and cast again nothing happened absolutely nothing.

Horace Slughorn had a problem to but unlike Severus he wasn't at the end of a crutio curse this night and he didn't want to hex things to pieces. He had been extremely aroused. He could use unforgivable for years now without being caught. Thanks to a young man who had blackmailed him and branded him with his so called mark. It wasn't a dark mark but he always knew where to find Horace. The positive about it was that Horace was able to do unforgivable curses without being detected just like the death eaters. Horace had no interest in the killing or the torture curse but the Imperius Curse now that one he could use. Especially after his failing potion 50 years ago when he and Albus had a girl in a sandwich position and she snapped out of the influence of the potion.

Tonight he had found a firstly wandering around in the halls after curfew and caught her. He played his nice professor role and assured the girl that he would not tell on her and that he would guide her to her house quarters that the girl was from his old house made it only better if she ever found out she lost her virginity he could always blame her male housemates of it. It was known that Slytherin was famous about the sexual abuse of not so pureblood girls. Horace knew this girl was considered a half blood. So it was only a matter of time she would be gang raped by some older boys.

So why not take her cherry now before those brainless purebloods busted her privates to no use anymore. He placed the girl under the imperius curse when they were close to his office. He let her inside and told her to undress. To Horace she was perfect no breasts and no pubic hair. Just before she was starting to pleasure him with her mouth the clock truck twelve o'clock and the girl snapped out of it. She hit him with her fist just like her mom told her to do if she ever ended up in a situation like that. She hit Horace straight in the balls and got out of the office as soon as possible not even taking her clothes with her.

Iris stone was running through the corridor on the third floor she wanted to get as far away from that pervert as possible. But something white was in her way and she bumped straight into it. She fell and landed on her bum.

Oh my. A friendly voice female voice said. I don't want to sound prudent but I don't think it's very safe for a young girl like yourself run around naked at night in the corridors.

Iris looked up and recognized the school healer and the head of house of PHANES. "Madam Pomfrey!" She yelled and then more normal. "Professor Sluckhorn took me to his office and made me take of my clothes and was about to force me to take his penis in my mouth. He used an imperius curse on me. I was wondering trough the school because I am scared in my house quarters".

"You're Iris Stone aren't you first year Slytherin?" Poppy asked the frightened girl. "Come with me I take care of Horace Sluckhorn you can be sure of that but first we need to get you into safety".

Iris saw madam Pomfrey asking a painting to lower her top. The woman in the painting did and madam Pomfrey rounded her fingers around the woman's nipples and the painting swung aside and an opening became visible. Iris was told to step inside and madam Pomfrey joined her. When the painting closed again another door appeared. Madam pomfrey opened it and a brightly lit common room came insight.

"Iris this is the common room of the house of PHANES. You're the first nonmember to enter it. Don't worry about your nudity the other members in there wouldn't notice".

Every member of the house of PHANES was still in the common room discussing the things poppy had told them. When Poppy stepped back in again. A tainted boy cold Ritchie approached them asking who the little girl was Poppy brought in.

"Ritchie I know we agreed on interviewing new members outside of the house quarters but Miss Stone just escaped a pedophile professor before he could take advantage of her. The bastard placed her under an imperius curse and she snapped out of at exactly 00:00 she escaped but didn't have time to take her clothes. She bumped into me just when I stepped outside. She told me she was wondering through the corridors because she was scared in her own house quarters. She is in Slytherin Ritchie".

The other members came walking towards them now. Iris was stunned the rumors were true everyone in PHANES house was naked in there quarters even the head of house was.

A handsome broad shouldered guy with shoulder length black hair kneeled in front of her. "Hi I am Neville who are you?"

"I am Iris". Iris said blushing scarlet red. She had found him very handsome and he seemed to be friendly. "Iris stone I mean".

"Nice to meet you Iris. So do you like our common room?" Neville asked the nerves girl.

"I gash. It's a lot nicer than my own". Iris answered still blushing.

"I know what you mean Iris. I lived there for 9 months the last 5 years and it still gives me the creeps. I am Daphne by the way". Daphne Greengrass.

"The older boys call you the ice queen isn't it?" Iris asked nerves and then slapping her hands in front of her mouth. Afraid she had gone too far.

But Daphne laughed at her. "I like this one". She told the others. The others looked at each other and after a few seconds the nodded.

A red hair girl kneeled in front of Iris. "Hello Iris I am Selena most of the school now´s me as Ginny Weasley I just found out tonight that I wasn't and that I am actually Selena Lily Weasley I don't know how this could happen. But my friends here are going to help me and try and find out how it could happen. What do you say Iris you want to become or friend to and join our house?"

"Do you want to touch me to like the boys in Slytherin?" Iris asked frightened.

"No one is going to touch you ever in school again Iris if you don't want too. If you join our house. In these quarters no one can't touch you if you don't want them too. The wards prevents it". Neville assured her.

"I would like to join you because I am really scared in Slytherin I don't mind being nude. I go with my parents to a nudist resort every summer so I am used to it. I am just not ready for boys touching me".

"And you don't have to Iris". Poppy said. "Normally when someone want to join our house we interview them and ask them to pick two other students a boy and a girl to kiss with them so we can see how well they would fit into our house but you will not be touched if you are not ready for it. And we need to place a charm on you to prevent you to become pregnant. I am not saying that you have to try that sort of thing out but if you are ready to do so at least you are protected".

"I don't mind kissing if that what it takes to leave that horrible house because I like the school just not the dungeons. So what's this interview you're talking about?"

"Well". Poppy said. "You already gave us the reason why you want to leave your current house. So there is only one question left and you may choose someone who you think would be the best to ask you that question".

Iris looked around and then at the red head girls in front of her. "I would like you to do it Selena".

"Ok Iris now you must understand that what I am going to ask you is very private. But we must know you trust us enough to share this information you don't have to feel ashamed to answer it we all got the same question and we all answered it. We just want you to be truthful. Because if you don't we will know there are two nymph's in this room and the sense every lie. Actually one nymph and one half nymph but they can both sense it. So please tell the truth ok".

Iris nodded. "I understand". She said a bit nerves.

"I understand you are nerves but no one is going to make fun of you in here we are all friends and we care for each other. So Iris I am a bit nerves to this the first time someone choose me to ask them the question.

So here it goes. Iris what do you call you're area between your legs the one where you pee out?"

"I eh call it my cunny". Iris said blushing.

"It's ok Iris I call it my special toy". Selena said and Iris began the blush even harder.

"Selena there are boys who can hear you". Iris whispered blushing very hard.

"I know the can Iris and they have even see me play with it and they don't mind seeing it. But what I would like to know is and you don't have to show us. Do you play with your cunny to and how many times do you play with it per week or even per day".

Iris looked really nerves now.

"Look Iris I understand it's something you don't even tell your mom about it. I know I never would. But these people are more to me than my own family remember what I told you about my name? When I found out everyone else found out something about themselves too something really wonderful but were the happy about it? of course they were but they were more concerned about me and the only thing the wanted to do was to help me. They could have held a huge party like many people will do tomorrow but not them they are going to help me and find out why all these years I never knew my real name. so that's why I trust them enough to say yes I like to play with my special toy three or four times a day and that I am in love with another girl look she is standing over there her name is Luna and I love her very much.

You see no one is laughing at me you know why? They care about me and I care for them like I want to care for you to Iris".

"Your right Selena it is not something I would ever tell my mom it's just I don't know you just don't. But with you it's different. You talk about it like it's the most normal thing in the world at least you make it sound like it is. So yes I play with my cunny mostly in the bathroom because it's the only door I can lock without a spell around here and I do it in my bedroom when I am at home. I started it a year ago and I finely started to find out how I can do it the best way".

"Iris if you ever want tips from us girls come and ask us we will help you not only with these kind of things but also with other things like homework or sending a letter. Harry over there has a beautiful white owl cold Hedwig and he will have no problem asking her to deliver a letter for you.

You did wonderful Iris so who do you choose to kiss with. Selena asked the more relaxed girl now".

"Will Luna mind if I choose you?"

"Not me Iris". Luna said smiling at the young girl.

"Do you have a girlfriend Neville?"

"Yes her name is Katie she is that tall brunet over there". Katie waved at Iris. "I don't mind Iris but be careful he is a very good kisser".

"Then I choose Selena and Neville". Iris said exited.

"Selena, Neville I am afraid you both need to French kiss her. I know she is young and all but otherwise I could make a proper reading". Poppy said looking unconvertible.

Selena looked at Iris again. "Do you know what French kissing is Iris?"

"I see my parents do it a couple of times gave my father a stiffen. The seemed to like it very much will you get a stiffen to Neville?"

Neville blushed. "No I don't think so Iris you're a bit too young for my taste. Sorry".

"Its ok I was just wondering and hoped you weren't like that old professor who tried to make me do thinks I don't wanted".

"You don't have to worry about that". Katie said. "Neville is a real gentleman like the rest of these guys".

"Ok Iris I need you to kiss with Selena first". Poppy said. "And you must hold her very close to you".

Iris jumped on a chair Jimmy gave to her so she was at the same height as Selena. Who stepped forward and took her into an embrace and the kissed. Iris really liked her first real kiss and Poppy was really satisfied with the readings to.

Then it was Neville's turn. Katie was right he was a very good kisser. It made Iris feel all funny inside more than normal when she got that feeling.

Poppy told them that Iris would do perfectly in there house. She would ask a house elf to bring Iris her trunk and other personal stuff up to her new bedroom.

But now she really had to go because she had some unfinished biasness with a certain ex professor. Nobody in the house of PHANES wanted to be in Horace Sluckhorn shoes right now because Poppy looked ready to kill.

Iris was introduced to everyone in the house. She found out that even the famous Harry Potter and the extremely bright Hermione Granger treated her nice like she was an equal. Iris Stone knew she had made the right choice. She had been very frightened the first couple of mouths at school but now she felt safe with all these naked people around her who treated her with respect.

The next morning the twelve members of the house of PHANES. Walked into the great hall and found three empty seats at the staff table and more at Slytherin table. Harry directly noticed Draco Malfoy missing. The junior death eater had lost his magic too and had fled together with his gang and his godfather Severus Snape the castle. They had stolen a few brooms to get away and flew to Malfoy manner where they were arrested by members of the DMLE. Horace Sluckhorn was found on doorsteps of a muggle police station so full with vitariserum that he would confess about every child he ever abused. Poppy had picked this police station because she knew several officers there who were wizards and she left them a note.

The magical community was in panic many pureblood wizards and a view witches had lost their magic. Dolores Umbridge was one of them.

But that didn't bother the twelve members of the house of PHANES. They were waiting for the mail to arrive. The hoped for a reply from Mr. Weasley. Instead of one letter Selena received two. The first one was a howler from her mother.

**Ginevra Molly Weasley. You get your butt back into Gryffindor right now and you help your brother out with his needs. As a daughter in a pureblood family it's your duty to obey the men in your family. If you're not back in Gryffindor by noon your father will disown you and you are not welcome in our house anymore.**

With that the red letter burst into flames. Everyone in the great hall was silent. Ron Weasley was grinning from ear to ear. It had worked Ginny was getting up and was coming straight to him. The other members of the house followed her.

"Ronald". Selena said. "You can tell your mother that the girl she refers to doesn't exists anymore. My name is Selena Lily Weasley. Engaged and soon to be Mrs. Selena Lily Lovegood". It was true Luna had asked her to marry her. The night before exactly at 00:00 and she had said yes. Luna had gave Selena her mother's engagement ring.

Luna had it always with her. Her mother had given it to her just before she died. She had told Luna that she loved her and would always be with her no matter what. She had pulled of the engagement ring her loving husband had given her on the night he asked her to marry him and laid it in Luna's hand. Give this ring to the one who has given you her heart. Selena Lovegood had always known her daughter felt more attracted to girls than boys and it didn't bother her at all. The last words she heard before she traveled into the next world was. "I will mommy I promise".

Luna had kept her promise and had asked her Selena to marry her in front of all her friends as soon the law would allow it. Her friends promised them that they would move heaven and earth to make it possible.

"But, but that's impossible". Ron struggled to get out. His plan had been brilliant at least in his mind. He would sent his mom a letter to tell her that Ginny didn't obey the family men like she supposed to. Ron would have never asked her to but he was young men with urgent needs. His mom would know what he meant she had helped him out many times. Ron had always been ok with it but then he had tricked Lavender into having sex with him and Ron had enjoyed that much more. Lavender had been much tighter and slimmer. She was nice but his goal had been the two most important girls in Harry Potter's life. Their friend Hermione and the girl he needed to marry his sister Ginny. His mother and Harry's magical guardian Albus Dumbledore had it all arranged. Ron had to impregnate Hermione at some point she would then marry him because the child needed a father. Ginny had to marry Harry because of the betrothed contract his mom and Dumbledore had set up. But until than Ron was allowed to have his way with Ginny at least that was what he was told in his second year after he had asked Dumbledore what Myrtle and Hermione had talked about.

Ron didn't know that Dumbledore had lost his magic and that Ginny in fact was Selena Lily Weasley. So the betrothed contract would have never been activated because Ginervra Molly Weasley never existed. And with the loss of his magic Albus Dumbledore had no way to force them to get married.

"You can't be engaged to a girl the law forbids it". An angry Ron said. What was never a good sign at least not for the things he needed to keep a secret. "You are to be marrying Harry. Mom and Dumbledore arranged it in a magical contract. Hermione was promised to me I just needed to get her pregnant".

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. "You getting me pregnant? If you were the last men on earth I would have go and find some good shaped vegetable or fruit and use that to satisfy me. But never you Ronald Weasley".

"If you have a problem with Selena being engaged to Luna it's your problem the law doesn't forbid them for being together. They just can't get married yet. Not yet". Daphne said with an ice cold voice straight to Ron's face. "If you harass them with your bullshit pureblood believes. You have to answer to me and assure you the rest of her friends".

**"****You can count on that!" **All twelve said at the same time. Turned around and went back to their own house table.

Ron had turned whit as a ghost. His plan had failed he had expected Ginny would be running back to Gryffindor house after her mother's harsh words. He was sure that his father didn't know about his wife sending a howler to his only and most loved daughter. His father would never do anything like disowning his daughter. It had been pure bluff.

When the twelve returned to their table another owl was waiting for her. This time with a normal letter.

**Dear daughter.**

**I say daughter because I don't know what you liked to be called now. Ginny or Selena. Just let me say Ginervra was the name Molly demanded for you to have. Selena was given to you by your mother. **

**Sweetheart I know this sound really confusing but I promise that I will explain everything when we meet**. **Does 11 am at the three broomsticks sound good to you? Please let your head of house read this letter she will understand and accompany you.**

**Remember sweetheart whatever happens I always love you.**

**Your dad. Arthur Weasley.**

Selena grabbed Luna and started crying her eyes out at her lover's breast. Demelza picked up the letter and folded it back in the envelope. "We are all coming with you Selena".

"Thank you". Selena said while she looked at everyone with tears streaming out of her eyes. "I always had the feeling that Molly wasn't my mother I couldn't explain it but I just knew. But you can't come with me you all have class".

At that moment professor McGonagall asked for everyone's attention.

**"****I have a short announcement. Because of last night's developments lessons this week are canceled". **

"Problem solved". Lavender said smiling at Selena. "Or don't you want us to go with you?"

"Of course I want you all to come. Your all are my friends my brothers and sisters. No you all are more than that and I love each and every one of you". Selena said now smiling through her tears.

Poppy Pomfrey waved with an envelope and holding up her thumb to her students to let them know she received a letter from Arthur Weasley too and that she was joining them on their appointment.

At 10:55 pm 12 students and their head of house entered The Three Broomsticks. Arthur Weasley was already there waiting for them. He was currently talking with an attractive black hair woman who seemed like to be of the same age as Arthur but sure didn't look that way.

Arthur stood up and approached his daughter. Before he could reach the group his daughter launched herself to him and flew around his neck.

"Sweetheart I…" but Arthur was cut off.

"Its ok daddy it doesn't matter just tell me everything. But before you do I want to introduce you to my fiancé Luna Lovegood". A tearful and nerves Selena said afraid her father rejected her because she was engaged to a girl. But instead of doing that the only thing Arthur could say was.

"Congratulations sweetheart".

"Thank you daddy". Selena said and took her hand to introduce Luna as her fiancé and then to the rest of the group. Arthur already knew Harry and Hermione but the rest he had never met. "Daddy if it's the same to you please call me Selena everyone in our group does now".

"Ok Selena it is". Arthur smiled at his only daughter. "I want to introduce someone to you to. He offered the attractive woman his hand and she got up. Selena this is my friend Narcissa Black. I hope you and your friends are ok with it if she joins us into a private room upstairs so I can explain everything".

Selena looked at her friends she had recognized the woman her name but the last time she had heard it. Sirius had told her about his cousins Andy, Cissi and Bella. Cissi was married to Lucius Malfoy and was known as Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Harry and Hermione had the same thoughts but were prepared to give her the benefit of the doubt. They both nodded at Selena that they were ok with it.

"Its ok daddy we sure would like to know your friend better". Selena said while hugging her dad again while Narcissa introduced herself to the rest of the group.

Once they were all in the private room upstairs and everybody had a cup of tea. Arthur started to talk.

"It's time for me to come clean with my past and I am glad the people who concerns it the most are all here. But first I want to say I am going to divorce Molly. I heart what she have done Selena. Poppy sent me a letter telling me what happened in the great hall this morning and what Ronald said. She has gone too far this time and if I had known about the betrothed contract I would have done it sooner. You see". Arthur took a piece of parchment out of his pocked and handed it to Selena. "Molly isn't your mother. Lily Potter is".

Harry shoat up and bended over to Selena so he could read the parchment.

**Birth certificate of **

**Selena Lily Weasley. Blood status half-blood Witch**

**Father: Arthur Weasley (pureblood) born to Septimus and Cedrella Weasley (née Black)**

**Mother: Lily Potter (née Evans) (muggle born) born to William and Janine Evens (née Creevey)**

**Selena Lily Weasley. Is an illegitimate child, but known by the father **

**and will be raised by James and Lily Potter (née Evens).**

**If these individuals are unable to add here. **

**Custody will be absorbed by the biological father and his wife.**

**Or by the godfather and godmother of their eldest son Harry James Potter.**

Nobody knew what to say. Until Selena asked. "Please daddy tell us how?"

"The marriage between Molly and me was never a good one. You see when I was in my seventh year in Hogwarts I was hopelessly in love with a girl from Ravenclaw house. I was even planning on asking her to marry me. We both knew she had a betrothed contract hanging over her but we didn't care. We wanted to run away and leave the country. The lovely woman next to me was that girl. I knew that Molly Prewett existed but nothing more. She was in Slytherin and I didn't have much contact with those. But Molly knew about me and Narcissa and about the betrothed contract of my girlfriend and Lucius Malfoy. She warned Lucius and was well paid for it. Lucius dad offered her even more money to take me out of the picture. Without killing me it would have been a waste of pure blood.

Molly had been on her back for almost every boy in Slytherin. She didn't care about age or how many at same time as long as they would pay. She have been Sluckhorns favorite student to and I know now why. He didn't need to curse her or drug her. He only had to give her a Galleon and she would hop on him like she would ride a pony.

But after old Malfoy promised her a huge amount of money she decided to try her tactics on me but she had no chance. So she went to sluckhorn and gave him probably the time of his life. He told her exactly how to brew lust and love potion. She and a bunch of her housemates corned me and forced me to drink the potions. One thing is for sure Molly knows how to brew her potions.

9 months later she gave birth to Bill. I didn't love Molly not really but was crazy about my son. Because of the potions I totally forgot Narcissa. Molly kept me on love and lust potions for years.

But after Charlie was born she stopped feeding me the potions. I was beyond mad I wanted to divorce her right that minute. But she already knew my weak point my sons. She threatened me to take them away so that I would never see them again. I stayed but never touched her again at least not that I wanted.

The Malfoy money started to get slim and Molly has an expensive taste. She needed a job and started as secretary at the department of magical law enforcement. Within weeks she was the personal assistant of their head Bartemius Crouch and started having an affair with him. Barty was married but he liked the lascivious Molly. Percy is the result of that affair. Molly started to blackmail Bartemius Crouch. Who now didn't want to touch her anymore. Of course I knew Percy was no son of mine and my own sons were still too young to go to Hogwarts. So I stayed.

A few years later Molly got scared Bill was only one year away from going to Hogwarts and Charlie two years. She knew if the boys were safe away on school I would divorce her as soon the train had left kings cross Station.

So she played her trick again and somehow got me into taking her potions again. 9 months later Fred and George were born. I was right back from where I started from.

Because Barty didn't wanted to touch Molly anymore she switched to another department. Supervision of magical creatures lead by Cornelius Fudge. Again Molly started to have an affair with the heads department and again she became pregnant. Ronald was borne 9 months later.

I didn't know what to do anymore there were six children in my house and only four of them were mine. I turned to the only friends I had left. James and Lily Potter. We talked sometimes for hours I even helped them to bring you into this world Harry. Your mother couldn't get to the hospital in time and the healer was unavailable. Your father was dead on his feet he hadn't slept for two days. So I helped your mother to deliver you while she crushed your father's hand.

I can't explain how it happened but we became even closer after that day then we were ever before. And ended up in the same bed 3 months later. Neither of us were ever sorry about it but as it was Lily became pregnant and gave birth to a red haired girl. After a DNA spell to check who the father was. It turned out to be me. You were named after Lily's best friend Selena Lovegood. James wanted to give you your mother's name as your middle name. You got my last name because I was the father.

You were in the same room as Harry and your mother when Voldemort killed her and tried to kill Harry. When I found you were crying your longs out. There was a bruise on the back of your head. Harry was gone. later I found out that Dumbledore had taken him and left you for dead. The son of a bitch knew of your existents. But he just didn't care I suppose. Probably for his greater good. I don't know. I took you with me. Molly was very angry with me because she didn't know about you and didn't want you in the house. For days I tried to contact Harry's godparents but I found out that Sirius was in Azkaban and Alice Longbottem was tortured to madness together with her husband Frank.

I gave Molly no choice Selena would stay with us and we would raise her as our own daughter. Molly contacted Dumbledore and he played his influences in the ministry and changed your name overnight into Ginevra Molly Weasley. I found out today that they also made up a betrothed contract to marry your half-brother the day he would turn 17.

But Ginevra Molly Weasley never existed and the goblins never made the contract legal. I think Molly and Dumbledore found it enough to work with. I could tell you this until 00:00 last night Dumbledore had placed this knowledge under a fidelius charm. Making himself the secret keeper he wanted nobody to know that Harry Potter had a Half-sister.

Early in the morning I left the burrow on my way to Gringotts I bumped into Narcissa and we have been talking ever since. We found out that we still love each other. We both had a life that didn't turn out like we wanted it to be. But we have each other now and we want to start were we left of so many years ago. I still have the ring I wanted give her. So when I get thinks settled at Gringotts and the divorce is legal I intend to marry Narcissa because she never officially married Lucius and now that he lost his magic and something else she is still an unmarried woman".

All teens were smiling crying hugging cheering. They didn't blame Arthur both Selena and Harry hugged him tightly and both said. "Thank you daddy for giving me a Brother\Sister".

Arthur broke down in tears hearing Selena and Harry call him daddy at the same time. He was homeless with only the clothes on his back and an engagement ring in his pocked. But he gained a son and gave him a sister and on top of all he had the woman he had always kept loving was now at his side again and she would soon be his wife. Were they would go from there he did not know and didn't care he was in love again and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Why don't we all go to Gringotts". Poppy asked. "Minerva asked me to make some withdraws from the school account and I think its best that at least Harry checks his account because Dumbledore would never go through so much trouble in making up a betrothed contract between Selena and Harry to not gain any profit from it". Everyone agreed and 15 people happy smiling left the three broom sticks using the flow network.

3 hours later 13 pretty shocked teens an extremely proud head of house and two crying of pure happiness man and women left the wizards bank.

Arthur had divorced Molly Prewett. Disowned Ron Fudge and Percy Crouch. He then got down on his knees and asked Narcissa Black to become Narcissa Weasley and she said yes without hesitation. The goblins asked if the wanted to make it official. The problem was both couldn't pay the fee. All teens wanted to help and started to empty their money bags. Harry stopped them and said that the least he could do for the man who helped his parents to bring him into this world was to pay the fee for his wedding. When everybody started to protest Harry told them that he considered Arthur the closest person he ever had to a father and that from now on he would call him dad. This shocked the group so much that he gave the waiting goblin a sign to take the money from his vault.

The goblin had asked Harry if the young lord would suggest some rings from his jewelry vault for the soon to be married couple.

Harry had asked why the goblin had addressed him as a lord and did he have a jewelry vault?

Poppy suggested that it would be wise to check everyone's account at Gringotts. Several accountants were called to the floor and all people were led into a large conference room.

All original ten members of the house of PHANES turned out to be lord and ladies harry was a triple lord. Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lord Ravenclaw. He turned the entire Black account over to Arthur and Narcissa as soon as they would be married. The Ravenclaw account needed to be used for the expenses for all the members of the house of PHANES who couldn't afford them self. The potter account was so large that even ten generations to come would still benefit from it if none of them ever worked a day in his life. He also set up a trust fund for orphans who otherwise never would make it to Hogwarts and could now and made Poppy the trust handler.

On top of that he gave every girl a priceless elven made bracelet and Arthur and Narcissa a goblin made set of wedding rings. The rest of the lords and ladies asked the goblins to open two more accounts one for Daphne Greengrass and one for Iris stone each account needed to be filled with 1 million galleons. None of them wouldn't even notice their cut taken from their lord and ladies vaults.

Harry couldn't give Arthur or Narcissia the title of lord and lady but they didn't care.

All of them decided to eat some lunch at the three broom sticks and then they could do their separate ways.

After using the flow network in the leaky cauldron they were all sitting at a long table in the three broom sticks. Arthur and Narcissa Weasley still couldn't believe that they were married now and soon they would be heading to their own place on the outskirts of hogsmeade.

Narcissa looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and asked. "Why harry, why have you given up the black account to us?"

"Mrs. Weasley". Harry started and this gave Narcissa a huge smile. "I know what it's like to have no friends and be kept in a room all day that feels like a prison. I also know what it is to be lied to every day of your life and I know the value of friendship. I finally also know what it feels to be loved and to give love. Actually it comes down to this. If my parents would have lived I wish they would have been like you and mister Weasley. After all those years of misery you found each other back and went on because you love each other so much that you don't care if you have to sleep in a cave or a palace just as long you would be together. I have more than enough money for generations to come. So I didn't need the Black account and I saw two people who had nothing anymore. Only their love for each other was all that mattered to them. So I gave you the account because you needed it but didn't wanted it".

Harry found himself in such a tied hug he had problems to breathe. The first Mrs. Weasley had hugged him many times and it never felt right to Harry. But now it was the rightful Mrs. Weasley who hugged him and it felt wonderful.

The others were happy to none of them cared about the titles or the money. Reuniting a brother and sister and seeing two people in love get married was more imported to them then all the titles and money in the world.

After their late lunch Poppy and her students returned to the school and the newlyweds to their palace.

The students went straight to their house quarters because they were dying to get out of their clothes. Poppy went to see her friend and lover she had so much to tell.

Poppy entered Minerva's office and gave her girlfriend a much needed kiss. Minerva had already sent a letter to Remus Lupin asking him to return as a teacher in defense against the dark arts. She had never cared about him being a werewolf. But a potions teacher was much more difficult. She hadn't come up with a single name.

"I don't know Poppy I know you were always pretty good at potions but you're already the school healer and the head of one of our houses". Minerva said letting out a deep sight.

"Why don't you ask Mrs. Weasley?" Poppy asked smiling.

"That redheaded tramp. Never! When she was in school she practically slept with every boy in her house even the first years and even with a professor as I found out today. But the worst of all was she tricked poor Arthur Weasley into getting her pregnant so he had to marry her".

"Eh Minerva she used several potions to get Arthur into doing it all. But you're talking about the wrong Mrs. Weasley. The one I suggesting we knew as Narcissa Black. She is the current Mrs. Weasley. Let me explain".

Poppy told Minerva everything that had happened today and Minerva couldn't believe her ears.

"But that's wonderful Poppy". Minerva said and she could almost dance from joy. "Narcissa black had earned even higher scores than her years rival Severus Snape but before she could go for her master degree. She was kidnapped by her father and delivered at the Malfoy mansion. She and Lucius never got married Lucius just needed a hire to continue his bloodline so he raped her for months until she finally got pregnant. We sent her a letter immediately".

In the house quarters of PHANES. Everyone was feeling pretty good. Harry and Selena where brother and sister and Selena's father finally was with the woman she loved.

Hermione and Daphne approached Harry. "Harry love could we talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Sure what's the matter?" Harry asked the two beautiful girls.

"It's about the three of us". Daphne answered.

"You see". Hermione took over. "We both love you perhaps more than life itself".

"Yes". Daphne continued. "But we also love each other the same way".

"We were just wandering how we would do this in the future". Hermione took over from Daphne again.

"Hold on". Harry stopped them. "It's like I am talking to Fred and George. You two talking about marriage are you not?"

"Yes". The both said at the same time.

"Well the way I see it". Harry started to explain. "I am a triple lord. I coed have three wives according to the law. Not that I want that but I could. So I could marry both of you and make you both a lady you can pick the title. Potter, Black or Ravenclaw. Hermione you are a lady if you marry me you are entitled to marry another person to carry on your title. So you could marry Daphne and she would become a double lady. Hermione would than only be a single lady".

"Ok". Hermione said smiling to both her lovers. "Then I want to become Lady Potter".

"Fine by me. Daphne laughed. "I settle for lady Ravenclaw-Emrys that sounds much better than the ice queen".

"Ok". Harry said. "But our first time sex wasn't very romantic wonderful but not romantic. I just want to propose to the two of you in a very romantic way and not in the middle of our common room".

Both girl giggled. "We hold you to that my lord".

In another part of the castle a whole other conversation was taking place.

"I hear you Parvati I don't like it in ravenclaw anymore than you do in Gryffindor. Now that Luna Lovegood has joined the house of PHANES. The rest of the claws start to pick on me because I always warned Luna if I had the chance I didn't worn so much makeup a few weeks ago just because I like it so much. Cho Chang gave me a black eye for standing up for Luna so she could get away.

But I did a little research on their house name it's some kind of Greek dialect PHANES means EROS. Eros was the Greek god of love and desire. Their house quarters are charmed by a nymph. That means they are all naked in there".

"I know Padme but these boys in Gryffindor give me the creeps specially the sixth and seventh years. The ones below are pretty ok. Don't forget I am the only sixth year girl left in Gryffindor and the only two decent guys left. Harry and Neville treated me and the other girls always with respect. The other ones always undressed us with their eyes. So if I had to choose I would rather be naked in front of those two guys than dressed in front of my current sixth and seventh year male house mates. As for those other two boys in PHANES they are gay so we have nothing to fear from them".

"Ok let's say we do it. What about those questions Parvati? What do you think the going to ask?"

"I asked McGonagall she said that it is something everybody does or have done before they started to have a relationship and probably still does during that relationship but is too ashamed to talk about it. First I thought it has something to do with if you need to go to the toilet. But that's not something to be ashamed about. Everybody needs to go to the toilet".

"Ok and what about the other needs you can take care of on the toilet Parvati? Or are you comfortable enough doing it in your bed like you do when you're at home?"

"You do that too Padme".

"That's not the point Parvati. Look we both know we do it. We share a room at home. I even noticed you spying on me a couple of times. But don't worry I spied on you to. But that's shameful enough don't you think?"

"Do you think they want to know if we Masturbate Padme?"

"I don't think they care about you actually masturbating Parvati. They just want to know if you trust them enough to share such intimate information with them. So do you?"

If that what it takes to get away from those creeps then yes I will. What about you Padme you willing to tell them or would you rather have another black eye for standing up for someone?"


End file.
